Twilight Legend
by Ou-Rex
Summary: It had been said, that at a certain time of the day the world of the Twilight and World of Light touched fingers. Will he find the door, and save the princess from herself?
1. Hero's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Princess or any characters which belong to Nintendo. They are only being used (and possibly abused) to further my entertainment.**

**(A/N: Contains End-Game Spoilers)**

**Twilight Legend  
*~~~~~~~~~~***

**Chapter 1: Hero's Return**

Ganon pushed to his knees as the instrument of his defeat stood plunged into his chest, the gaping wound visible through his now broken armor, dripped with the viscous, crimson red liquid. Ganon gasped weakly as he struggled to speak past the blood that quickly collected in his throat. His black armor was stained with the marks of battle. The silver etchings of the Master Sword's holy strikes covered his pauldrons and cuirass. The fallen warrior of darkness forced his head up as he anchored his weakened body with his wobbling legs. The fire-haired man looked up to the young, golden haired man who had taken the finishing blow and impaled the holy blade through his chest. The night-skinned man was known as a demon no matter what form he took. His fire, almost crimson, orange hair matched the flaming horizon as the sun deigned to set in the distance and cast night upon all the lands and provinces of the ancient kingdom.

"Do not think this ends here…" Ganon's gravel deep voice shuddered with the pain that evidently coursed through his body. He looked upon the man who was destined to be called hero, the man chosen by the gods themselves.

"The history of light and shadow shall be written in blood…" The fiend staggered as his body wished to give passage to his creeping death, but the demon still fought, even here in his last breath.

The red-haired lord felt as the gods cruelly stripped him of his strength, the power he had once used to conquer the very soil bequeathed to all living things by the gods. His power stood as a double-edged sword for the former man. The holy blade drained the darkened soul of the last of his strength. A heavy wind cut across the land, and with its passing, so went with it the dark lord. The strain of battle and the test of darkness done onto his body, Ganon no longer had the strength to even fall upon his death and allow the blade to bury deeper into his breast. There he stood an empty shell.

With the Hero's victory came the chorus of angels. The gods of the land filled the diming skies with a brilliant light, heralding in the age of the great hero who has conquered the twilight and cast away that darkness that separated the worlds. There amidst the shining light of the gods of the lands sat a figure the hero stood familiar with. Through his trials, endeavors and ventures it had been she who stood by his side, but this had been a trial he alone had to face and thus the pair were torn apart by the demon lord's vengeance and hate. The hero wasted no time and raced to her side.

Over the hill he raced, though his body was torn and wrecked with the fatigue of mortal combat. When he arrived upon the hill's top the setting sun set the grasses ablaze with glistening light. He came upon not the companion of which he knew, small, timid, yet bold imp, Midna. What he had come upon was another, one he did not recognize. The figure was garbed in a simple black robe and stood with back still to the baffled and exhausted hero. They turn to face him.

The tall figure had pale, almost blue-gray skin. Her hair was like the fire of dusk and her eyes like the fires of dawn. Her body was shapely, contrasted to his built form. Though this figure was strange, she had been beautiful, the hero's words caught in his throat. What had happened to his companion, and who was this woman? The questions lost in the sight that was her angelic beauty which rivaled the setting sun that sat far into the distance. The cool winds of the ending day whipped across the Hylian fields and forced the simple garments that the angelic figure wore to dance like ripples in a pond.

"What? Say something!" The woman called in Hylian with a familiar tone of impatience, yet teasing friendliness. She paused a moment to give the Hero a familiar smirk. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" Though she spoke with an arrogant confidence, in truth she has never found the cursed skin of her kind to appeal to Hylian folk, though the Hero's reaction had brought that thought into momentary question.

There was no question left in the Hero's mind, of who stood before him. It was his companion, his friend, his… The hero calmed when he realized she was safe. Midna was well, and she had lost the curse which had plagued her so.

The Hero of Twilight, the Princess of Hyrule and the Princess of Twilight traveled from their grounds of battle to the Arbiter's Tower. It would be no easy parting, but Midna had to care for her people and return order to the devastation Zant and Ganon had created in their time of freedom. They stood before the Twilight Mirror and braced their hearts for their partings and fare thee wells. Midna turned to Zelda and Link.

"Well… I guess this is farewell, huh?" The Twilight Princess did her best to keep her light-hearted mannerisms, but in truth she felt the greatest pain from the parting. "Light and Shadow cannot mix, as we know." Her Hylian tongue was flawless, but her acting held less redeeming qualities. The words hurt her more than she had expected. She was simply trying to convince herself of the truth.

"But…" She looked away for but a moment to swallow the tense feeling gathering around her, perhaps there was no shame in wishing? "Never forget that there is another world bound to this one." Midna said with a restrained, polite smile.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin…" Princess Zelda spoke up, aware of her associate's pain. Though she could little understand why she struggled so, they both knew well that had she merely asked, Link would jump upon her request. "One cannot exist without the other." The Princess implored with her calm, virtuous nature.

"I know now the reason the Goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world…" The Princess of Light mused. "They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes…that is what I believe." The Hylian princess affirmed with a nod.

Midna had since cast her eyes away from the Hylian woman. She did not wish to struggle so and she also believed that, in fear of falling victim to her emotions and not serving her duty as the true leader of Twilight, that she would be unable to protect her people again. They came before everything, even her own desires and happiness. That is what it meant to be a good ruler. She did appreciate what Zelda was trying to do…

"Zelda…Your words are kind, and your heart is true." Midna responded in kind tilt of her head. "If all in Hyrule are like you…" But they were not. "Then maybe you'll do all right." The Twilight Princess spoke as she forced a smile.

Away the Princess of Twilight turned. Zelda felt as if perhaps Midna would regret her decision because she was unable to be honest with her feelings. Midna turned to the portal to twilight as steps of light appeared to carry her path into the other world. Midna turned to face Zelda and Link, who had stayed quiet through the entire exchange. In truth the young Hylian male did not know what to say. He had never had to part in such a way. What would he say? What _could _he say?

"Thank you…" Midna called. Link's head snapped up to the sound of her voice. He felt as his heart thundered in his chest from the merit which was very unlike her. Though it did not ever happen, there was always something else behind her gentler words.

"Well the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…" Midna saw the look of hope in Link's face, but perhaps she imagined it.

It was difficult to tell what the silent, stalwart hero was thinking. Even after all their time together she still could not come to understand how he felt about everything that has occurred. She had abused him, teased him, mocked him and endangered his life, yet he had willingly followed her and never uttered a word of complaint or acted selfishly when he could just have easily abandoned her.

"Link…" It did hurt, not knowing. She felt as she shed a tear and realized perhaps it was better this way, not knowing. "I…" She reached her hand out to the tear which now floated against the air as a speck of twilight. "See you later…" She doubted he would understand.

It was kind of amusing even after all this time he was still pretty dense when it came to things like these. The tear floated away and made contact with the Twilight Mirror. Midna turned away as the mirror began to crack. Link and Zelda gasp and turn to the mirror with looks of shock and horror painted upon their faces. Link gasped and turned to face Midna. He had realized too late what she was doing. She was running away…

The Twilight Princess came to a stop and turned to face the young Hero. Link watched in confusion as the Mirror transported Midna back to her world, her place of rule. To the very end she kept her soft, confident, teasing smile, than the mirror shattered—forever closing the gap between the worlds.


	2. Dawn of a Hero

**Chapter 2: Dawn of a Hero**

The despairing hero, known as such only to the Princess of Hyrule and the Princess of Twilight, knew not of what to do. He strode from the wooden gateway of the grand Hylian fortress the morning after Ganon's defeat and the safe return of the Princess of Twilight to her realm, forever. The very sword he was sent to deliver to the princess was used to Knight the young man, giving onto him the title of Hero of Twilight. Only they would truly understand the truth behind the christened name, which had felt almost to be a burden on his weary shoulders. The princess' words still rang between his pointed ears as he lifelessly ambled through the active and ever boisterous marketplace. His name had become commonplace on the lips of peasants, and vendors in the castle town. Even the odd little Agitha had been praised for knowing the "knight" before he had been recognized as one by their beloved princess. The hero was called to left and right as the heavy silver pauldrons of his Magic armor announced his every move. In the center of the armor sat a glittering azure stone that matched the young Hylian's dusk blue eyes. The hero gave no heed, no pause to the town people's calls, greetings and tales. He stared at the cobblestone streets. Cracks splintered across the worn masonry as seedlings fought to grow against the strength of man's inhabitance.

Soon the young Hylian reached Hyrule Fields. Crossing the stone bridge into the tall, untended grasses he could hear the soft, lazy neighing of a familiar presence. The Lanaryu Province spanned from the peak of the Zora's waterfall down to the basin of Lake Hylia. He looked to his left, than to his right in search of his equally silent companion. There, in the shade of a large tree which bristled in the warm, lowland winds, stood Epona. The chestnut-furred working horse scraped her white-furred hooves against the ground as she shook her dirty-white mane against the air in agitation to the young man's disheartened aura. She was another who truly understood, aside from Zelda. They both seemed to know what he felt, even if he himself, did not. His dark brown, and worn, leather boots shuffled against the tall grasses, soles still worn from travel, as he sauntered over to the large equine. Epona shook her head, loosening the reigns from against her saddle. She had experienced much with Link, and even when no one else could recognize him in his shadow form, Epona had been the only one he could trust aside from her…the Princess of Twilight. The thought had caused him to hesitate. He stared off over the top of the saddle, only reached so high against the shoulder of the massive horse. It was only until he felt the nudge of her warm snout against his cheek did he realize. He raised his gloved hand, the leather nicked and work from wielding a sword and bow. He pressed his covered fingers to her cheek and patted Epona, replying to her question in turn. He had come to understand what her nuzzles meant and not just the affectionate ones she had come in habit to from when she was but a foal. With a sigh and gripped the reigns. He pushed his cracking boots into the stirrups and hoisted his body onto the all too familiar saddle. The lone warrior softly tapped the backs of his heels into the horse's side and pushed his body forward to indicate exactly what he wished of his second body.

Second body… the thought had brought many memories to him. He looked to his hand and examined his battle worn gloves. These hands, but not long ago, could take a form dreaded by man and was understood only by beast and shadow. The form had taken much for him, but in the same instance it had given him so much more. Without the change to his soul which stood unchanged, without the shadow to his light he perhaps would never have been called a hero. When he awoke she had been the first at his side, neither judgmental, nor trusting. He clenched his hand into a fist as he felt his heart beat against his ribcage like a Goron drum. As he swallowed he felt the same beat against his legs, and to the tips of his toes. Epona's hooves hit against the bare roads of the Lanaryu Province, kicking up dust and loose grass. As far as the eye could see on the open plains, there was not a Bulbin nor Bokoblin to be held. Save for the occasional bomskit and leever there seemed to be a sense of almost ghostly stillness in the expansive prairie. With Zant's power over the Bulbin King gone, the marauders returned to their home in the barren lands of the Gerudo Deserts, much the same to Ganondorf's effect: with him gone, the Bokoblin seemed to have found better use for their addling minds. For a man who had grown used to constant battle, and ever weary from uncertainty, he held no peace when he was sure there was nothing left to fight for, but Zelda's words, her wisdom, were not lost to her title of Princess.

By the time the Hero reached the Ordon Province, it had become dusk. The twilight was rapidly settling in as the pair traversed through the darkened Ordon Woods. All along the train the young hero watched as squirrels skittered about among the patches of grass, and from behind misplaced rocks. He closed his eyes and allowed Epona to pace along the familiar path back home. He could smell the grasses, which were still wet from the fresh rains that must have passed before his arrival. The spring, home of the Ordonian Spirit of Light, trickled in the distance, carrying fresh water across the tiny province. The memory was enough to ache in his chest. She had been so pale, it had been his fault for gathering the light. If not for his altered form, he would have cried in agony. He was not a greedy man, and by no means did he own much that was irreplaceable. Epona and his village, or course, had a place in his heart, but never did the Hero of Twilight imagine that the small imp, brought into harm's way by his own devices…

He opens his eyes, hearing the bothered neighing from the horse below. Though they could no longer speak, he understood what she wished of him, but it was not easy to let go of what he could not understand. It was not a sense of duty that pushed him forward in his endeavors, nor was it a sense of wrong or right. It was just who he was. There was no way to explain it, though she had expected it of him so many times. She had always suspected an ulterior motive in the helpless young man, but never would her suspicious hold merit against the hero who no longer carried the Master Sword. All he had now were the bow and quiver on his back, the only tangible proof of his dreams and memories. As the horse slowly strode into the open path, the young warrior turned his head toward the spring, where it had all began. It was there he could recall the words of his mentor Rusl. They sat amidst dusk, much like this one, and spoke of the sunset, the twilight. Here, you could feel the sadness and lingering regrets of those forced to depart our world. Loneliness always pervades in the hour of twilight… He turned his head to the waterfall as shards of amber crystal fell into the churning spring of diamonds and rubies. Horseshoe Grass gently whistled in the breeze, fading out as the two continued down the path.

He was finally home, and perhaps he would also find sleep… He dismounted Epona and removed her saddle. He was careful to remove the buckle, less be scolded by Ilia for mistreating his partner. He tossed the heavy load to the ground. Epona was greateful for the loss of the extra weight and shook out her mane and fur. The horse softly brayed and pounded her hoof on the ground. The hero smiled, understanding she wished him to no longer worry of something he could not fully comprehend. Perhaps a good night's rest would allow him to clear his head of the stress and think clearly on his next course of action, if there even was one, after all the enemies were defeated, what was there left for a hero but to retire?

And so the hero did. Removing his armor, he discards it to the furthest end of the open room which has grown dusted with his neglect. Soon his boots meet the same fate as his armor. Bit by bit clothing is peeled from his sweaty skin until he is in little more but his loincloth. His body ached and held the stagnant stench of travel. Though drained, he relented to climbing from his tree house, with a cloth and bucket in hand. The night had finally overcome the forest and the sounds of the night filled the air. He wore his sandals and left down the path in nothing more than his loincloth. It was a habitual path, his steps from his home to the spring. It was a routine he had long since been parted from. As he reached the broken path he tiredly rubbed at his eyes. Smaller critters scampered from the spring's sandy edge and the young hero removed his sandals and stepped into the cold water which instantly snapped him from his daze. He settled down onto one knee and washed his skin, and scraped away those worries for the night.

Soon the young hero made his way back home and soon laid his head upon his pillow. The weight of his body and spirit relented to his deep, peaceful sleep. At least it began as a peaceful slumber until a dreadful clawing, raking at his wooden door, roused him from his deep sleep. A familiar, blaring rumble, just below the bellow of a goat, shocked the hero from his rest; the familiarity of the dreadful sounds sent a chill down his spine as the cold sweat dried from his pale skin. The Hylian glanced over his shoulder, than out his window. It was still the dead of night. Perhaps it was but a dream? No, no dream could invoke such a sound, such a stomach churning feeling. Without another moment's thought the Hero leapt out of bed and pulled up his tights which he had tossed over the railing to dry. It was still damp, but better than running out into the darkness unprepared. He hurriedly pulled his green tunic, his only piece of clean clothing, over his body, dismissing the need for his belt that still sat dangling against the bar of one of the ladder steps. He pulled his quiver, which lay upright against dusty walls, and bow form its place on a wall hanger he placed his hand flat to the door, and listened.

For a moment all seemed silent, but then the sound rang once again, this time further out than it had moments ago. The young Odorian swallowed and pushed the door out. He looked around carefully before stepping out onto the balcony of his raised homestead, than he carefully examined the forest floor. He took note Epona was gone, but he reached around his neck for the whistle given to him by Ilia to call for the mindful horse when necessary. The hero reached into his doorway and grabbed his boots, which lay discarded by the entry of the hut. Hurriedly slipping them on, he leapt from the balcony and landed less than gracefully as he dropped down to a knee. He had drawn a arrow from the quiver and held it notched against the bow. His strength and skilled allowed him to quickly arm the weapon to fire if necessary. He swallowed, inhaling the chilly air of the overwhelming darkness. This was nothing in comparison, he thought. The hero exhaled a shaky breath before silently following the threatening sound into the woods. The hoot of an owl could be heard echoing across the wooded path, as the Hero of Twilight was swallowed by the darkness of the night.


	3. Adventure of a Hero

**Chapter 3: Adventure of a Hero**

He wandered the darkness; the sound which had led him here was all but completely swallowed by the orchestra of the night. Crickets chirped and owls hooted as the distant calls of wolves made the young Hylian hero turn his head to the familiar echoes. As he listened to the cacophony of wild shrills, barks and shrieks within the Ordon Woods, they soon swirled together to became instrumentals of winds, strings and drums as the chilly night air scraped against the limbs of nearby trees and made them tap and shudder their tender leaves against their neighbor's branches. The thumps and bumps of animals scampering in the growing shadows and across the fallen leaves and twigs lured him toward the whistling trickles of the Ordon Spring. The beauty of the twilight was gone and left nothing but the cold shame of obscurity. This had not been the world of beauty she had shown him. Here, in this land filled with life, the hero felt nothing but loneliness as it grew and worked to swallow him whole. His journey worn boots shuffled against the sands as he crossed the spring's threshold which was separated from the overgrown gnarls of grass by tame rolls of white sand and untainted waters. His eyes had grown used to the darkness which he often found himself traveling through in a time that felt so long ago. The waters sloshed and familiar, fearful neighs could be heard as heavy hoof beats slammed into the soft ground, digging small, printed trenches. His bow, which creaked from the slack the warrior allowed, was lowered when he realized it was but his mare that had been startled to fear by his predatory approach. The silent hero removed the arrow from its notch and returned it to its resting place within his quiver, which loosely hung over his back, sagging toward his hips.

_Tell me…do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?_

Rusl's words seem to haunt his return, just as they carried ominously overhead unknowingly before the start of it all. The weary hero gripped his bow tightly in his right hand, his bare, calloused fingers straining against the worn wood. He would soon need to string his bow again at the thought. He blindly raised his left hand to pat his bare chest in search of the gift given to him by Ilia. When he felt his fingers brush against the horseshoe-shaped bone that had been carved for him by the girl who had long carried affection for him, the hero felt his heart twist, almost as if a cold, snaking hand had reached over and gripped the organ painfully. His azure eyes turned to the surface of the sloshing spring. Epona had calmed when she had realized the now sullen presence. The mare nickered and shook her head. Her snow white mane danced against the muscular length of her chestnut colored neck. The Hero of Twilight began to realize that, though he had returned to the only home he ever knew, he felt unsettled. Epona stepped forward, her hooves scraping against the sand beneath the clear waters. Her white patched muzzle pressed against the young hero's in a familiar gesture of affection.

He had been out there chasing shadows. Shadows, he thought, that he wished to see again. He reached his left hand up to the mare's muzzle and gently placed his hand against her snout which had been sprinkled with splashes of water from her earlier panic. The Hero of Twilight brushed his blonde hair from his eyes than gently pulled on the leather reins around the working beast's head. With a light tug the brave, young man was able to convince the tired horse to follow him back home, where he felt like he no longer belonged. At the creaking wooden gates of the sacred spring, the hero gave pause and turned to face the small, significant waterfall. He narrowed his azure eyes as he inspected the dark ledge and found himself wondering where his decision would lead him. The lone hero knew he would be unable to stay in the village any longer. He looked to the back of his left hand. This power would be for naught if he continued in this way. Could he turn away to these strange feelings of perhaps abandonment that settled in his gut, or would he strive forward and commit to his own wish. His cerulean eyes focused on the dark expanse of what appeared to be a cave above the waterfall. All around the glowing eyes of wild animals peered through the twisted shrubs and dense forest. His heart would not settle, and he knew so long as he could not face her with the truth he had for so long denied he would never find rest, neither in the darkness nor the light of his life. Epona gave a soft nicker and brushed her grasping lips against his golden locks, urging her partner to continue on his path. He startled, and blinked. The hero turned his head to his companion. He smiled weakly and pressed his palm to her snout. She huffed, to the hero's amusement. With no further delay the young man returned to his tree house and began to pack, for he knew that in the morning he would not look back. The young hero had not once lain to rest, his mind too focused on his goal. He had gone to Rusl's house in hopes that Uli could repair his tunic before his travels, and he could perhaps talk to Rusl one last time. The man had been like a father to Link, his mentor and friend. He had felt badly for rousing the family so early in the morning, but were he given the chance to think over his decision he knew his resolve would break, unable to bear the faces of the children, and Ilia. It was just a little after midnight. Link and Rusl sat in front of the fireplace as Uli busily sewed the tunic up, the newborn's wicker basket at her side.

"Link." Rusl called to the silent hero, who had sat watching the dancing flames of orange and yellow. He sadly reminisced and Rusl could see the struggle within the hero's sapphire eyes. "I want you to have this." The older man called as he reached over to his side and picked up a wrapped cloth. "I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but seeing as circumstances have changed…" The Resistance member turned to face the young man.

Link blinked at the sound of his name and turned to the round-eared human. Link held out his hands as Rusl offered him the cloth. When the human placed the item into the Hylian's hands he felt a familiar weight fill his palms. Link took great care in peeling the cloth back from the item. When fully revealed the young hero could see a familiar, oak colored scabbard. It was Rusl's sword. Link's thin brows furrowed as he looked up to his mentor. Rusl held up his hands to prevent Link's refusal. He smiled and turned to face the fire, as the Hero continued to stare another moment or two before looking down to the sword.

"I don't know where you're going, or what you will face, but I know that you have resigned yourself to the life of an adventurer." Rusl paused and listened as the crackles of fire jumped about in the hearth and fed off the log that kept it alive. "This blade has been passed down in my family for generations." He chuckled when he heard Link's grip tighten around the blade. "Though Colin is a brave boy, the way of the blade is not something he will ever turn to. Link…" Rusl turned to face the young man and smiled warmly. "You are like a son to me, never forget you have family here." The older man patted Link's back warmly.

Uli stood from her spot on the couch and walked up to the two men. She smiled and placed her hand atop Link's head. The young hero looked up to the formerly pregnant woman.

"We only wish for your happiness. Ever since you returned you seemed so restless, as if you've left something forgotten." Uli handed the repaired tunic to the hero. "I made it a bit thicker so it would keep you warm, wherever you go." She offered.

Link took the garbs and looked to the couple. He pushed to his feet and pulled the garb over his head, checking the size. He smiled and looked to Uli in thanks, but before he could open his mouth to speak, the mother pulled him into her embrace.

"Be safe, and happy, Link. Do what you believe is right." Came Uli's motherly advice.

In the morning Fado, the rancher, came searching for Link for the morning chores. He stood at the bottom of the rickety old ladder and called familiarly to his old hand. Usually Fado could expect the head of the young farmer to pop from the windows as he was an early raiser, but this time he would earn no such greeting from the newly knighted hero.

"Hey!" Fado called once more, his voice carrying into the empty, bark-brown walls of the humble abode that many shared in the tiny village.

The walls of the young man's tree house, which had always stood apart from the rest of Ordon, were stripped bare of their mementos, memories, and buried in the treasure chest at the depths of the once occupied home. He had even left behind his Hero's garbs, which he had earned after completing the Great Fairy's Trial and rescuing the sealed fairies of the great Springs. He, instead, took the one green tunic entrusted to him by his predecessor. At the edge of the path which stood at the very end of the village's borders, Ilia stood and watched, with the flute of the Horse Call clutched to her chest, as the dust from Epona's thunderous hoof beats kicked up dust as she carried her one true hero into the darkness of the woods. She prayed silently to herself as she bowed her head, that whatever adventure Link would face he would never forget them and would live happily for himself. The children awoke, only to sadly learn of their departed hero. They were not sad though, because they knew they could not selfishly keep Link to their tiny village. For everything he has done for them, he deserved to be free to travel.

But the Hero of Twilight did not know where to go. He had been focused when he crossed the Ordon Bridge, but what now? After traveling to the Faron Woods, Link made his way to the southern portion which lay just outside the Ordona Province. Epona was nearby, grazing on the untamed grasses that wildly sprung from the lands. Link sat lazily on a stump, just across the cauldron which belonged to Coro, resting from his currently churning stomach. Coro apologized for his terrible cooking, it was terribly unpredictable.

"Hehe, sorry." Coro apologized once more as the birds in his knitted afro settled to rest over the laid eggs. "But that's tough to hear. Going on an adventure and you have no idea where to go, eh?" Coro hummed and brushed his fingers against his chin as he animatedly moved about.

His sandaled feet tapped against the dusty ground that surrounded the fire pit. Link leaned back and sighed as he held his gloved hands in his lap. He glanced down as he opened his clenched palm. His sharp, pointed ears twitched as the sounds of the winds swirled heavily from the direction of the Forest Temple.

"Hey I got it!" The jubilant human cheered, which snapped Link from his lazy daze. Coro grinned and held up his finger. "Why not start off where you originally did on your first quest!" He suggested.

Link furrowed his brow and sat up, not sure what his friend had meant. Coro chuckled and winked.

"I'm guessing you might need a bit of oil though, I haven't seen you in a long time." The businessman slyly suggested. Right then the hero understood his companion's insisting and stood from his seat on the stump.

The hero walked over to Epona and removed the old, battered tool from the saddle bags' sides. The glass of the lantern was scratched up and some oil left over from the previous adventure had seemed to have mucked over from the constant temperature changes between hot, cold and wet, especially during the last leg of his travels. While the hero examined the old lantern and flicked the specks of crusted oil from its base he made his way back to Coro and handed the human the oil lamp for filling.

"Whoa!" The human cried as he comically lurched back with lamp in hand. "What did you do to it? Man that must have been some adventure!" The human would never understand how deep his words truly were and how indispensable his tool was to the young hero.

Link turned and looked off into the direction of the path he would need to take to the Faron Swamps.

"Here ya go!" Coro called. Link turned his head, only to be startled by the sight of a new lantern filled with oil. Link furrowed his brows and was ready to question how many rupees this would cost him this time around, but Coro waved his hand and grinned. "I heard you helped my sister Iza. She probably didn't pay you properly after so I think as friends we should pay each other back properly right?" He gave a wide smile and handed the lantern to Link.

The hero looked to the brand new lamp and smiled. He looked to Coro and nodded determinedly. The blunt-eared human gave a chuckle and offered Link luck on his new adventure, and hoped the hero would find what he was searching for. Tightening his belongings on Epona's saddlebags, Link pulled himself onto the saddle and gripped the reins tightly. With one last glance to Coro, the human bid the Hylian farewell. The young man snapped the reins and called out, causing the mare to charge at the familiar command.


	4. Hero's Distress

**Chapter 4: Hero's Distress**

With the twilight gone, perhaps forevermore, Epona no longer resisted Link's commands to push through the narrow pass, so long as he led. The caves which lead to the Faron Woods Swamp were riddled with Deku Babas, the only light emanated from the newly oiled lamp attached to Link's worn, leather belt. Epona's hoof falls lightly clapped against the stone floors of the cave, occasional patches of grass shuffled against her furry shins. Links boots made little noise as they pressed into the dry, cracking grounds which were gnarled with the roots of the carnivorous plants. It was a narrow fit and it, understandably, made the equine edgy. The nickers that clicked from her throat were early indications of Link's path. She could sense the fiends which would do happily if Link were to fall prey to their traps. Link was almost regretful he left his other weapons off in the shelter of the large chest at the base of his tree house, but with adventure calling to his feet, he could not stand the thought of returning to the sad faces of his village friends who had become like a family to him. He would spare them the thoughts of indecision. He would not betray their hearts and pressed on with nothing but a bow and quiver full of arrows to defend him against the natural horrors that filled the wilds of Hyrule. Link took great care to listen to his companion's warnings, after all he could not grip her reins and notch his arrow in the same instance. Deku Babas were simple enough to deal with, but than came the task of slaying Skulltula who often choose to chase their prey down rather than wait for them to snarl and twist into the web's entrapments which were diligently hung about the cave walls: decorative invitations to a slow death.

The pair were finally able to make it from the narrow caverns into the open air of the Faron Wood Swamps. Though ever dark, the swamps no longer held the the low, ankle high mist of poison that made the surface impassable. The woods whistled with the call of songbirds, but roaming Bokoblins still appeared to be an ever-present problem not so easily remedied by the receded Twilight. With his heart settled that the severe dangers that once threatened the woods were no longer present, he could continue onto his goal.

It was late into the afternoon. A familiar figure entered the sacred Faron Springs. After their last survey over the woods Link led Epona to the spring's mouth, and led her to their refreshing waters. He had removed her saddlebags and allowed his esteemed and most trusted partner a moment to rest. The very thought though... _trusted partner _had caused his mind to give pause. Of course he had not forgotten. After all they have been through together, not Epona, no she was a different sort of companion, but no less important. He stood crouched over the grassy earth with the contents of his bag spread out on the ground. The dribbling springs had taken on a gentle orange hue as the sun made its way beyond the horizon. Link went through the belongings he did bring with him. All of the tunics he had brought with him were worn, many patched up to the best of her ability. He was not blind to her secret offerings of help. Whenever his clothing would be torn in battle, after a mishandled attempt at repairing his tunics failed, he would only wake in the morning to find them mended better then what he had left them. The times he had no choice but stay in his wolven form overnight, in the cold downpours some of the Hylian regions were known for, he would often find his unblinking half-rest to be filled with the warmth of someone at his side, after being sternly rejected several, wordless offerings prior.

_...don't resent me..._

He could clearly remember as his fingers brushed over the chain mail of the Zora tunic.

_Now don't resent me for all that I've put you through..._

It was an apologetic tone Midna had carried several times before. Even in her shadow form Link could easily make out the down-turned lines of her forlorn expression. Knowing now, what he did not than, he could admit to himself that such an expression did not suit a Princess, even if she was of Twilight.

_I NEED this..._

Such desperate need she always carried, such regret for forcing Link, even though he honestly ceased to be bothered by it. Yes at first she was quite arrogant, but in truth she was his only assistance when he was trapped behind the iron bars of the twilight. In return for his freedom he merely had to help her, such a price did not seem so extravagant at first. In time he had grown used to the weight on his furry back as his paws tread the damp, rain-soaked plains of Hyrule Field.

_Besides, we have to do something about Zant._

We, after their time together that word became so much easier for her to use, but it still carried a hint of guilt. To ask now, if she had honestly thought to be using him against his will, would be foolish, he was even more foolish for not noticing sooner. The scar that ran along the brass guard on the Tunic's hat, which Midna had been unable to mend, had come from his first meeting with Zant, the man whom Minda felt nothing but contempt for.

_His power is a false one._

She had said that only moments before, but it felt so real... They had returned to the surface of Lake Hylia and to the dwelling of the Spirit of Light: Lanaryu. Zant's very presence forced chills down the spine of the experienced adventurer. He was the chosen hero, yet this monstrous form looked down upon him with obvious belittlement. Though a mask filled with almost jesting scorn, the darkness that radiated off the Twili was enough to make one's stomach churn. To bite his thumb toward the villainous form would not have stood in providence to his courage. His very presence threatened the good that slept deep in the churning spring waters. The cave walls rumbled as the vines hanging overhead shook. From the waters: burst forth Lanaryu's form, a dominating hiss twisted into the air which threatened the scowling darkness in his path. Link stood between only to watch as light and dark parried for dominance. Darkness struck; Link is sent to the ground only for Lanaryu to be sent barreling into the opposite wall of his cavernous spring. The glowing orb of light fluttered out, the darkness once again filled the space. The evil still radiated from Zant's form and Link's helm took the better part of the sudden strike that rocked the spring's foundations. The Hero lay there, unconscious. Twilight quickly swallowed the caves and turned the life filled springs empty. Shuddering darkness crawled up the hero's arms, skin which suffered to be bore to the air, rose with uniformed bumps down the length of his flesh only for these bumps to grow tendrils of thick, black fur. His arms and legs became twisted and malformed as he began a transformation he had thought left far behind in his wake of heroism. Was not the hero supposed to defeat the villain when he stood before him in challenge? Was the hero not meant to save the damsel in distress, no matter her form, no matter her heritage, no matter how strong she thought herself to be...?

Link slowly awoke to a familiar, drowsy existence. His mind was muddled as he was struck with overbearing senses that a wolf would be burdened with. Instead of a groan escaping his lips, a growl rolled from his muzzle. This had quickly alerted the hero of his strife, but the cries of his companion became priority. Without a second thought to his form, ravenous jaws pulled back as a muscular body, built on the foundations of travel and inhuman form, lunged at Zant. The divine beast was instantly met with resistance and thrown back by the shock of a second surge of darkness, only to be knocked unconscious once again, on impact. A throbbing pain filled the divine beast's body, surging against his skull and burning like the maw of flaming Keese batting their wings and digging their tiny, pointed talons against your face.

When the hero awoke, no wiser to his predicament, he found that the familiar weight of his companion lay against his back once again, but something was off. Turning his head with still muddled senses at the sound of labored breathing heavy in his fuzzy ears, he found the deadly pale form of Midna _dying _on his back. _Dying._

The memory gripped the hero with pain. He had almost let her die because he had been unprepared, fallen lax in his duties as the hero. The Spirit of Light spoke to him, told him of the princess he had met once before, locked away in the tower. She could return him from his shadow form. Of course he still had a duty to save Hyrule. One did not out weigh the need of the many, he knew this all to well as he personally risked his life for the many, but something in his heart screamed at the indignity of the words, the cruelty of even allowing the thought to pass his still hazed mind. The rains in the plains of Hyrule field were heavy. He had easily recognized the foreboding shadow of the castle towers in the darkest time of eve.

He could help no one in his shadow form, but what did it mean without her at his side?

With that question spoken, his mind shut away. The helpless wheezes of his once spry companion were too much to bear. The rain was heavy, and so was his heart. He had to get her somewhere dry, he had to protect her. He could not fail, he could not let her die! He ran, he ran as fast as his tired paws could carry him. The blisters and callouses from wielding his sword did nothing to deter the path of his hardened pads. Midna needed his help. It was not that he depended on her, it was quite the opposite. He had long come to the realization that _she _depended on him. If he could not save her, than he did not deserve to be the god-proclaimed Hero. He could still remember how his heart slammed in his chest, the sound of thunder muted to the beating crescendo of the organ. No matter how hard he ran, how desperately he pushed, the castle never drew any nearer. Midna was lifeless on his back, but even with his rain soaked fur and the distracting rattle of the chain against his paw, he could feel the imp's tiny fingers curl desperately in his fur. He was not sure if it was perhaps the rain back then, or tears that filled his eyes. He cannot honestly remember much of that frightening night.

_Frightening._

He had faced giant Gorons over a pit of boiling lava, he had traversed over treacherous, monster-filled landscapes in the dead of night with nothing but a bow and arrow on horse back and he has even faced a shapeless undersea demon, the likes of which he had never seen or believed possible. He was never scared then, no racing adrenaline did well to stamp away his fears, battle doing well to hone his mind into a mode of survival. This time it was different. He was afraid because it was not _his _survival he needed to worry about, it was _hers. H_e had always thought of Midna to be sort of invincible. She never seemed fazed by the battles that took place in his wolf form. Even when he fell and struggled to keep his weight off her tiny body, she never let go of his fur. Even as she lay there dying, she held onto him fighting to survive. Little had the hero known, until they reached the castle, she was resigned to die, so long as Link survived and completed their journey. But what would it have meant if he had reached that end alone?

The young hero held the blue cloth to his face. It still smelled of the rains and grasses of the Zora's Domain. Even in this form he could still adequately determine the smells each province carried. He has traveled enough to recognize the tiny nuance each territory held. He carefully began to pack away his memories. The night would soon be upon him and he would need to hurry if he hoped to leave behind the Ordon Province before morning. If he did not, then he would surely lose heart and run home. When Link stood, Epona cried out in a fearful neigh as she reared. Her hooves splashed down into the spring waters as the twilight of the setting sun crept over the tiny falls. Link reached up to pull his sword from his sheath, only to painfully remember the empty weight on his back, but he still had his bow and arrow which he quickly drew and notched. Though Link could see nothing, nor sense nothing, Epona warned him, desperately called out to the presence of something that did not belong.

A grating sound forced a chill down the hero's spine. It was a familiar call, an angry cry that he could still hear in the depths of his nightmares. Link's eyes caught sight of movement. He drew back the string of his arrow and pointed to the top of the falls. With trained accuracy he let his arrow lob high into the air, body tense and stilled until...

_Criiiyaaaaa!_

His target was struck. Link rushed toward the waters. His boots had quickly filled with water, the lucid reflections become twists of line and light as the hero neared the stony cliff drawn out by years of falling water from Lake Hylia. He had no way of knowing if whatever he hit, fell, more could he see from the ground. Link searched around for a moment, and looked fora means too climb to the top of the falls. It was quite a way up and would be no easy task. Before the hero could embark on his fantastic trial, the grating call echoed into the skies once again. Night edged closer and closer to the horizon. cerulean eyes widen as his body instinctively steps back as the aim of his shot peered over the falls. It was... a person? They wore a dark hood and gripped their arm, arrow obviously sticking from their wounded flesh.

Had Link attacked a person? No.. no such person made such inhuman shouts. Suddenly, a familiar air filled the spring. A rush of darkness shot passed Link, and in a moment of clarity, he recalled this power, and pushed out of the way. Link called to his body to run, run out of the way. The Hero launched himself onto one of the springs rocks and notched another arrow. The figure jumped from the rocks and held out its billowing sleeve to launch yet another attack. Link's arrow caught the clothing and with the force of the flying projectile, the cloaked figure was pushed off balance and their arm was forced to point into the air where the blast of evil released once again: no target.

Link climbed higher. The rushing water made his climb difficult, but with the adrenaline that rushed through his veins, the task would go unwarranted until his muscles screamed in agony at a later time.

"Link!" A voice called, but before the hero could react, he was struck in the side by the force of darkness before he felt vertigo claim his consciousness. The feeling of floating was a pleasant one, though unwanted.

"Link!" He heard again before the darkness claimed his mind.


	5. A Hero's Destiny

**Chapter 5: A Hero's Destiny**

Link soon arose to a soft flutter which brushed against the tips of his pointed ears. He could feel his muscles tighten under the painful pressure and his senses shell shocked by the sudden intrusion of existence. He pushed off the ground, slowly, as he was mindful of the possible fall he may encounter on the edge of the waterfall, but he was quick to realize.

Where had the waterfall gone?

His senses were back, but when he took note of what he heard, he realized there was nothing, not a sound against the wind that brushed past his body. His body felt low to the ground and somewhat stiff. As he looked around he could gain no sense of his bearings. Where was up, and what was down? He looked to the ground, but there was none: only darkness. Vertigo struck the hero as he staggered back, his mind fighting to recall where he had been. It was difficult to push the darkness that swallowed him from his mind as the cold air chilled his body, but the distant walls of mixing light and dark seemed to sit so close and felt so alive. He lowered his head and calmed his breathing as he tried to recall the last sight before he fell into this place, this familiar setting he found only in the furthermost roost of his dreams.

_"Link!" A voice called, but before the hero could react, he was struck in the side by the force of darkness before he felt vertigo claim his consciousness. The feeling of floating was a pleasant one, though unwanted._

_"Link!" He heard again before the darkness claimed his mind._

_Link felt something warm wrap around his gloved hand. He blinked his eyes and fought to keep his senses about. He looked to the hand. It was a strange color, but a soft color which looked much like the sea. As he followed the arm up he could make out a loose, black garb draped over the figure's arm. He had nearly reeled when his eyes met with two fiery sunsets under the shadow of saffron hair. The eyes themselves were lined with thick black makeup that made the almond-shaped forms stand out even more from the lighter skin. His mouth hung open at the sight. The figure's feminine features stood out above the loud color contrast of skin and hair. Their long, thin neck was accentuated by the folds of the dark garment, the sleeves of which were trimmed with seemingly randomized rune patterns of green._

"_We've no time for your speechlessness my Hero." Her voice had been just as he had remembered it. Link looked up in to the pools of fire as a wry smile spread across her features. The motions of the water reflected of the shining, silver surface of her tikka._

_Link could hear his enemy scrambling up the rock face, lighter stones giving way under their weight, as the darkness continued to swallow his person. The thunderous roar of the waterfall pounded against the warrior's heart like drums of war. His tunic was heavily misted by the sprays of water which bounced off the veil of cascading water. The source of the darkness itself rose up and out of the Twilight Princess before him. He was sure he would be unable to notch his arrow, nor had he any weapons to defend himself or the princess. He knew she would be unable to lift his __dead weight on her own, though recalling their times past__,__ the Twili could easily hoist stone bridges with the force of twilight and cast rips into the fabric of space, even when her powers were limited by her forced form._

"_Link!" She called as her grip around his hand tightened around his hand. She seemed to be struggling to hold her footing on the wet stone__,__ her free hand barely anchored to an outcropping._

_It seems that all of the strength of the Twili was put into forming the darkness, though the ever silent Hero knew not why she forced her hand so. The hero called out to his strength and slammed the flat of his left boot against the slick surface of the vertical wall and alternated with his right. His boots squeaked and scraped against the hazardous stones and with no question of his safety__,__ he launched himself up the stone wall with the aide of the Twilight Princess. That had been the last thing he recalled before his body was weighed down by a familiar force and his consciousness was completely erased from his body._

The hero was still somewhat disoriented and felt unsteady. The young warrior took a moment to observe around his new surroundings now that he had recalled the events prior to his reawakening. He blinked his heavy lids and took care to grip at the _ground _which felt non-existent beneath his toes. He was in the Twilight, but it was different than before. His body felt heavier, but everything felt _fine_. Yet the hero felt as if he was being launched from a cannon, his stomach churning against the flowing energies that filled the Twilight. It felt like a dream guised as a nightmare. Was this what became of the Twilight after he left? He was somehow aware it was the perpetual scene of twilight, yet where were the buildings? The people he had come to save? What had become of Midna's kingdom after she sacrificed the mirror selfishly?

Had he really thought it selfish? What a cruel thing to think. Yes at first, while the princess was in the body of a temperamental imp, she was nothing but selfish, but as the warrior came to learn more and more of her true intentions he then realized that it was not she who had been selfish, but he. He would complain, though more often than not she would stand unable to fully understand his guttural growls and wolfish simpers. He would constantly gripe and huff at her games of dragging him all over Hyrule when all he wanted was to save his friends and return home. Midna had not only her Kingdom to save, but his own. All he thought of was saving them and returning home, until he had come to learn of the plight of Hyrule. Oh how Rusl would be so disappointed in him if he ever learned of the doubt that carried in the hero's heart at the time. He soon learned of Midna's intentions. Her anger, her cold, aloof demeanor had been necessary. Her anger was born of an enemy who held his own, her people, in contempt and sought to rise and bring ruin to a peace that had long forgotten the hates of a war between the ancestors of the Twili and Hylian. And the Twilight Princess' distant heart was so she could protect it.

The shame that coursed through his heart, the fear and pain that still lingered from the time she fell to Zant's sinister agenda. The look of her face, so near death, still haunted him. The memories made his head lower, defeated by not only the shame of his mistakes but his inability to fix them and save this world, which stood just as precious as his own.

He looked to the end of his black nose... and yelped out a yowling cough as he scuffled back on his large paws. His ears perked as he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue over his sharp, canine teeth. He looked down between his forelegs and examined the coarse, wiry fur that lined his limbs and than wiggled his toes, just to be sure they were his. The hero huffed out and shook his heavily furred head. He felt as the pads of his paws pressed against the living ground of the Twilight. Growling bursts escaped his strong-jawed muzzle and his tail stood high in the air.

"Calm yourself." The gentle ringing of the familiar voice brushed against his thick, grey fur which softened from its bristled state.

The wolf's large ears perked when he felt fingers brush through the back of his dark coat. He turned his head, almost expecting to see the mischievous smirk of his former, impish companion. When he turned he saw the standing form of the Twilight Princess who was slightly leaned over, her fingertips in his fur. She stood and looked down to the sacred beast.

"As obedient as ever I see." Her smile gave off a sense of teasing, though it was light-hearted.

The Twili princess held herself proudly. Her regal stance defined her status, but her simple robes contrasted it as well. She did not carry gems, nor a crown. Her robe was not stitched to a perfect form, but merely hung over her shoulders as her long skirt allowed the modesty her flowing sleeves could not at times. The divine wolf's azure eyes carefully discerned her form. The strange green rune markings present on her right leg as an imp were still part of her true form. He had merely assumed it had been a forced application of her diminutive shape, as was the black coloring of her left leg. His soft ears perked when he heard the soft motion of the Twili placing her hand on her hip louder than he should have. He was already growing used to his senses it seemed. It had always been a problematic issue when he transitioned between forms.

But why had he changed? Was it the twilight? The object that Zant forced into his body had since been removed by Midna, was it she that changed him?

"I am flattered by your attention hero, but would you consider looking into my face, or are you still used to my other form?" The wolf's cheeks blushed red beneath his dark fur. He shook his head, which caused the princess to chuckle softly at her successful tease.

The heroic wolf raised his head and looked into the burning gaze of the foreign princess. She had a brow raised slightly, in possible intrigue, or perhaps wait. What, as she waiting for him to speak? Highly unlikely considering his current form could not wield words, much in the way he could not hold a sword... speaking of which, where had his quiver and bow gone?

"Worry not hero." It seemed Midna understood the expression of panic that welled on the sacred beast's figure. He tilted his head up at the princess, furred brows cocked in curiosity.

The Twilight Princess held out her hand. And orb of shadow occupied her open palm and before the wolven warrior could question her with his eyes, the orb exploded into a plume of black smoke and revealed the floating form of his bow and quiver. The beast's jaws fell open at the slight, as if he wished to speak words of his relief. Midna snapped her palm closed and the weapon vanished into the same orb it had appeared from in an instant. Midna folded her arms in front of her and took care to spread her skirt as she slowly lowered to the ground. The female gracefully placed the skirt so it would fold against the bare skin of her legs as she knelt, so her flesh never touched the twilight ground. The young hero regarded her with confusion. She was a princess, was she not? With all of her regal and authoritative air, she sought to kneel before the warrior, the beast. The wolf padded back, providing a respectful distance between the princess and he. For such a split moment in time, so fleeting that the hero questioned if he even saw it, the Twili's expression fell into an almost disappointed gaze before she placed her hands onto her lap.

"My hero..." She held out her hand to the sacred beast. The wolf lowered his head, seemingly cautious as to not offend the princess. He padded forward and was surprised, but did not act so, when the Twili placed her hand under his chin. "I am glad to see you well..." There was sadness in her voice, though her face kept a strength that was clearly waning.

The wolf looked around with his eyes, the azure forms tracing the featureless land.

"Worry not," she caught his trepidation. "This place is my personal warp, the world of Twilight is well." She paused. "At least, it still stands upon its foundations..." The princess' hand fell from the wolf, the hero suddenly feeling a sense of urgency from her solemn words. "Link." She caught his attention clearly. "I need your help. Things are not as you left them." The princess seemed almost discontent for needing to ask for help, but perhaps she was pushed to the edge where her own power would not be enough, and what great power she wielded.

The hero could never imagine himself turning his back to her, not after all that they had been through together, but why had she felt it difficult to ask him? Did her pride disallow her to seek his aide? No, she had done so before, so why not now? Regardless, he knew his duty, and perhaps this was his destiny. The wolf stood proud and prepared to defend his companion if need be. Here she was forced to kneel before him, broken, perhaps, by her circumstance.

Whatever it may be, he would be her sword and shield. Midna smiled warmly at her ally, the one person she knew she could always trust.

"Come." She spoke as she stood to her feet. Her graceful motion could be compared to the sway of the tall grasses of Hyrule field. Her skin was like Lake Hylia and her eyes its sunset.

The blue-skinned Twili held out her hand. The warp of twilight that surrounded them bent at the point of her fingertips, before the twilight twisted back. She created a familiar warp that swirled with the green markings that similarly tattooed her right leg.

"There is much to speak of." She urged as she turned her shoulder to the sacred beast and entered the warp. The wolf padded forward, no sign of hesitation in his motions. The warp sealed closed behind them.

Surprise painted the wolf's features: wide eyes, perked ears and an erect tail. Azure eyes blinked as they scanned the unfamiliar setting. The walls were of black stone, the same kind many of the Twilit buildings were made of. The glowing green runes, which were a predominate part of their decorative art, were lined in symmetrical patterns. These patterns traced vertically, up the two side walls until they reached the ceiling, where they became a circular pattern that mimicked the form of an eye, one of which the hero was sure he had seen once before, in the past. The furniture, if it could be called that, was made of the same, black material. It had sharp edges, yet still seemed to carve perfectly into the shining black floor. The divine beast blinked and looked down to the floor and realized he could see his reflection. His ears folded back in mild interest. He had never noticed his own reflection before. He looked to his left and right quickly before he pressed his wet nose to the cold floor and sniffed at it.

He was immediately hit with a familiar scent, yet it was not something he could identify. When he looked up, the wolf nearly jumped from his fur when he noticed Midna staring at him with a humored expression. She rolled her eyes and set her hand upon her hip before she allowed the majority of her weight rest on her left leg.

"This is my sleeping chamber." The words that left the princess' mouth nearly floored the wolf. His bewilderment was evident and caused the princess to laugh out loud, but when her laughs faded the wolf looked up with mild irritation.

Midna had turned her head away; that sad smile had returned. Concerned, the hero slowly approached her, trying to seem as noninvasive as possible. His head was lowered slightly below his shoulders and his ears were pressed, almost invisible, against the heavy mane of fur that guarded his powerful neck. His tail even fell and pressed against his hindquarters. Midna lowered herself to sit, but there was nothing beneath her. This startled the hero, at least until his mind caught the fact that she was floating in mid-air. Clearly it was something she was able to do even in her full form. Link sat on his haunches and patiently waited for the Twili to speak.

"I-" She began, unsure how to speak to him of her troubles. "I must offer you my apology Link." The wolf tilted his head in question. "The shadow that was after you... it was my fault." She began to explain. "I...it seems that Ganon was not the only thing Zant had called forth to do his dirty work." The hero's keen wolf ears could hear the _disgust_ that came with saying his name, though he would have not the need of his divine form to hear as such. "He had released something far more vile in the Twilight in his rage when he learned you had come here." Midna turned in her place and held out her hands to the air.

Link titled his head as she created a round sphere of twilight in her hands. The wolf stood and carefully padded forward. Midna turned and held the now flat form to the beast's level. He was surprised at first at his own reflection, but in another moment he was able to see the familiar forms of Twilit buildings which floated on the numerous islands of twilight. There he saw vile forms of what he could only assume were Twili, fighting amongst their kin.

"I tried..." Her voice shook, but did not break. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself. "I tried to save my people, I did, but..." She looked up to Link. "I know it is selfish to ask of you, Link, but you're the only one...I trust." Link blinked at her. Did she not trust Zelda? "You are the only one who can do what I am unable to." The Twilight Princess was strong, and for her to directly ask for help like this meant something beyond his understanding had gone terribly wrong among the Twili who seemed to fight among themselves.

"I wanted to fix this on my own, but as you saw they involved you, and if I put the otherworld into danger...you understand, Link? If they followed you into the world of Light with no fear..." Link nodded to her words. "Right now they are only seeking control, and for some reason, you." He raised a brow at her words. "I do not understand fully myself, but there is a reason I changed you back into a wolf." She stood and dissolved the mirror and looked to her companion with worry. "Do you trust me?"

There was no question that the hero did. Why would she ask so? His expression was enough to make her smile, the weight of one less worry off her shoulders for the moment.

"Follow me, there is much you need to see with your own eyes." She motioned her hand and the doors of her chambers rose.

* * *

**(A/N: glossary and edit signature)**

**Tikka: Forehead Jewelry **

Proofread by Mezzopiano.


	6. Steps Taken By a Hero

**Chapter 6: Steps Taken By a Hero**

The sacred beast followed the Twilight Princess into the darkness of the hall. The intricate runes of dark magic that lined the sleeves of her robe and skirt of her cloth took a luminescent glow in the pitch blackness that swallowed them. Beneath the pads of his paws he could feel that non existent space that seemed to constantly occupy the Twilight Realm. He turned his head up slightly, senses easily catching sight of her form among the shadows that gripped and clung to her pale body. A blush dusted over his muzzle, hidden beneath the grey and black mask of his furred face. She wore her robes very loose.

They would wrinkle against her every step and sway, following the sashay of her hips. Link stood at least 85cm at his shoulder and came to stand just below the Twili's hips. Padding behind her he could easily see her bare legs which suffered no modest covering, at least in his eyes. The azure orbs had cast themselves to the ground, but unfortunately he had not timed the process well and in effect ended knocking into the Princess when she came to a halt. He had noticed the change of light, and floor, quite immediately. The glossy blue-black marble floors that formed the surface of the Twilit grounds allowed the Sacred Beast to gaze upon his own visage among the complex rune carvings. Even now does the chain bound to his left paw rattle with every twist of his wrist. Was it bound due to his imprisonment, which felt so long ago, or was it perhaps something bound to his form due to a deeper scar formed by darkness?

When the wolven hero stepped from the darkness and into that twilight, the silence that filled his ears was drowned in the cheers and resonating claps of a people calling for their princess to once again take the throne. It was this that her people had been waiting for: the return of their princess. Midna had frozen on the open path. The hero turned his head up in question. What was all this about? The pale Twili could only lower her head and hide her tear filled eyes beneath her hood. Was she still guilt ridden, torn for abandoning a people who clearly cried her name in praise?

"Link..." Her voice was little driven above the ruckus of the exhilarated crowd. "I am to take my place on the throne." She offered his sensitive ears, which easily picked up her melodic voice.

But was this the same Midna he had come to know? She had long hid behind the heavy stone mask she had carried burdened upon her head. She was proud, but so easily cut down by words. The glares offered by her enemies worked to hold her head high, while she crumbled to pieces inside.

"But I can't, not yet." She whispered as she strode to the throne which sat upon an elevated platform of black stone, the same stone that seemed to be an endless building material for the Twili.

The silent hero was confused. His face did well to show it as his ears stood straight upon his head, slightly parted as his jaws fell slack for a moment and azure eyes widened. He failed to follow his companion in his moment of befuddlement. What had she meant? He wished to ask, but could only quickly pad after her, the chain on his left wrist scraping against the ground. The noise of his approach caught the attention of one Twili citizen after another until all fell silent at the sight of a divine wolf parading after their mighty queen, who was now even mightier in their eyes. The Twilight Princess settled herself on her throne. Her body and clothes fell like a mist of shadows swallowing the night. Not a sound ever escaped he form, her presence a question upon an broken mind's tongue: was she ever truly there? The ever silent beast panted a bit as he padded up to her side and settled his rump on the cool, stone floor by her throne.

His luminescent eyes scanned the throne room, out to all of the peasantry. They all held such variant that it reminded him so of the town square of the great Hylian Markets. These people were no different from the subjects that Zelda so wisely ruled. They loved their leaders with equal fervor and clearly depended on their princess' wisdom and strength to carry them, but such a burden to be placed on feminine shoulders. Was it wrong of him to think of her in such a way? Simply because she was princess? It was true that the she was wise and held great magical abilities that were seemingly matched by her counterpart of light: Princess Zelda. The silence was not what caught the wolf's attention, but the ringing bell that was Midna's voice.

In her imp form her voice was high pitched, almost painfully so for his wolven ears, which could explain many of the times she sought to whisper in his company instead, or perhaps merely taunt him as she used to relish in, even if only hiding behind her own mask of bravado. The silent hero, as ashamed as he was, could not turn away when the Princess crossed her bare, black leg over her pale blue one. It made him blush, and lower his nose to point toward the ground, though his ears were still held up to listen to a melodic voice that was solely hers.

"I cannot be your ruler." Her words not only shocked her waiting public, but the sacred beast at her side. His head shot up, a mask of shock knitted across his fur-covered features.

What had she meant? Was this not her wish all the while?

The hero was full of questions, but could not word them, for only whimpering growls escaped his maw. Midna lowered her head as the people's murmurs became more defined in the sea of Twili. Her body had slumped, but only enough to be noticeable to the one closest to her true heart. Link leaned forward, with his questions unanswered he was left filled with confusion and hesitation. Should he comfort her? What could he do? He could not take her hand and let her know it was alright. He pushed off the ground and pressed his cold nose to her hand. She moved her hand from the touch, but not suddenly. Even so the Sacred world flinched. He swore he had crossed the line, until he felt her warm hand upon the top of his head. It was a familiar touch that much reminded him of when she would lay her hand upon his fur as she rode his back, though those days were over. The hero found it funny how he missed such odd things, but it had been a bond only they had shared.

He could feel himself lean into her touch. She began to speak again. With eyes shut he could feel the vibrations of her words run down her body into his form. He opened his azure eyes and looked upon the crowd. They seemed stunned, and little did the divine beast know it was because the Twilight Princess seemed to have the hero tamed under her fingers.

"A great danger still lingers over the Twilight." The Dark Princess spoke. "I cannot take the throne, until the threat is defeated, that is..." Midna turned to face Link. She stood from her throne and knelt down, holding his face. "That is if you aided me..._Link_." She whispered his name, her faith faltering.

Did she think he would say... no? Had he ever denied her his help? Was she worried it was too dangerous, too forward of her to ask? And even so, no matter the danger, he would not, could not turn his back on someone that needed help. No matter that she perhaps thought his help came out of moral obligation or not, he stayed by her side for a very different reason- a reason even he himself was little able to understand.

When the princess released his face the hero opened his azure eyes and turned up his eyes to meet the honey orbs of the Twili heiress. He nodded, bowing his head teasingly to the princess. Midna chuckled softly, the sound causing the divine beast to blush once again. Midna gracefully pushed to her feet and turned to face her expectant people. She held out her hand.

"I have failed you. Though we were able to defeat the tyrannical hold Zant held over our heads." When the dark mage's name left the sullen princess dark painted lips, Link could hear the hiss of disgust deep in her throat. "We have yet to bring peace to the lands." She pulled her hand to her chest and lowered her head, her emotions sinking as she was forced to speak of her failure to protect her people. "Away from the Palace grounds, people suffer. Evil still seeks to destroy the peace we have held for so many years." She looked to the divine beast, who eyed her with curiosity. "I shall stop this evil with the aid of the sacred beast, and until than I am not worthy to rule you...not yet," she spoke softly.

Silence filled the audience hall. The humble princess was not met by question though, in the stead she was met with reverence. The Twili cheered and praised her loyalty to them, the kingdom and its continuity. Midna was overwhelmed. Her heart swelled at the sight of her people. She had been expecting scorn and hate after she had abandoned them when Zant had driven her from the throne. The guilt of leaving them had hung heavy on her shoulders ever since, finally lifting at the sounds of their acceptance and love. Midna bowed her head to her people, ever the humble ruler, and turned to leave the platform and back to her room. Link was hesitant at first, now that he was aware of the fact it was _her_ room.

The Twili paused and turned to look over her shoulder. Now that her spirit was lifted she felt it quite reasonable to tease her companion. A soft smirk formed on her lips as she settled her hand on her wide hips, which lay sheltered beneath her black robes. "Are you worried...hero?" She mused.

The best shook his dark grey mane, the familiar sound of teasing burning his wolven ears. Though his words were non existent, the soft growl that rumbled from his throat as he pushed forward reached to the Twili's pointed ears. He brushed past her, paws treading into the darkness of the passage. Midna smirked, but smiled warmly when his grey back turned to her. He was still the same Link she remembered, and for that she was thankful to the Goddess that have long since abandoned her kind... She followed her companion back into her room.

When they were in the room, Midna was once again able to relax. She settled on the air in front of her vanity. Link padded up to the princess and sat back on his haunches, head turned up to the pale-skinned Twili. Midna sighed and pulled her hood from her head. She crossed her black leg over her pale one. The sacred beast felt his face heat up and found greater interest in the patterns of runes marking the floor, but unfortunately for the wolf they looked just like the markings running across the Twilight Princess' legs... he sighed deeply and just gave up, narrowing his eyes.

"I should explain..." Midna began, catching the divine hero's attention. The Triforce bearing hero offered her his azure gaze as he sat up and straightened his posture. She leaned forward and crossed her arms over the top of her vanity. Laid across the top were brushes, combs, and hair pins, but there was no make up or perfumes, though a jar of what Link could assume was her lipstick, sat just at the base of the mirror. It was a strange mirror as it was made of the same stones that covered the Twilight. It was highly reflective, and stood as so very odd to the divine wolf.

Midna looked to her reflection solemnly. "I know you must be wondering why I had you change to your wolf form..." He was not truly in wonder, in fact he had all but forgotten. He looked down to his paws in surprise, a bit annoyed that he was able to fall used to being back in this body in such a short time. Maybe the adventure really had stuck with him, and had he stayed behind he would have been forever restless.

Wait...she had done this?

He had nearly forgotten it had been the aura of the Master Sword that allowed him to keep his human form in the Twilight upon his first visit and it had been the cursed item that... he pressed the hard, cracked pads of his paw to his forehead, where a mark tattooed his fur.

"I'm sorry, though I have the power to change you to your human form without the Master Blade, I could not risk anyone seeing you!" Her words were broken, hurt. This startled the silent hero. Why did it bother her so that she hid his form? Was it perhaps she felt guilt of her actions because she is ashamed of his Hylian roots? The Twilight Princess watched as her companion pressed his auds flat against his skull. His nose dipped as the wolf's heart visibly sank.

Midna slid from her space of floating and gently settled onto her knees. Her pale hands lovingly brushed against his furred cheeks as she gently pulled his head into a hug.

"Link..." His name on her lips brought the beast to attention. "You are someone very dear to me. I would never be ashamed of you..." She trailed off and fire colored eyes turned to the ground like a sunset. "You will understand when you set your eyes upon our enemy." The divine beast looked to the Princess in question. She inclined her head as she pushed to her feet.

She held out her hand and formed a dark portal within her chambers. The beast hero looked to the maiden, who nodded in affirmation. He turned toward the portal and padded toward it. Just as Link reached the threshold of the portal a familiar weight pressed itself on his back. Small, clawed fingers patted roughly on his side. He craned his neck and looked back to find the familiar imp straddled upon his back as if he were a horse.

"Come on, there's no time to hesitate. The Twilight Coast Link!" Her voice had drastically changed, but it still carried a familiar warmth about it. "Go!" She patted his shoulder. The familiar command set the hero off. His ears swiveled forward, and to attention. His head lowered as azure eyes glared straight ahead. A deep growl ripped through the wolf's throat as he charged forward, the imp struggling to hold on.

Running through the portal was much different than being warped. He felt as his paws ran along the cold surface of nothingness, only to once again set upon the cool, shifting sands of twilight. When the two exited the portal, that was exactly where they were: the Sands of Twilight.

It was a beach of obsidian sands. Low, moaning winds carried over ever-twisting dunes. The skies were a shade of Twilight and the sea reflected the form like a mirror distorted by the flame of a candle. Strange, imp like creatures rattled across the sands. They were of grey dusting and carried much similar markings as Midna did along her arms and legs. Their faces were covered by ragged, black scarves and in their tiny hands they carried spears. Small, useless looking wings adorned their backs and long, almost rabbit like ears, pushed past the scarf and sat pointed at their tips. Link turned his head to gaze up at his rider.

Midna's eyes were narrowed in contempt. Yes, her eyes. Link noticed she did not bear the burden of the stone mask that she once had. Her fiery hair rained back, tied off by a stone-like shackle. Midna sneered as her tiny, clawed fingers dug into Link's thick coat. She did not look to Link, she could feel his question.

"These are the Banished." The imp princess began. "They call themselves the Banshee and are those who did not hold to the peaceful ways of our kingdom. They were cast out and became nomadic tribes." Midna paused and ran her eyes along the beach to a small building that sat at the shores edge. "They have sided with the enemy who seek to ruin our kingdom."

She floated off Link and pointed toward the building. "That is our destination." She floated in front of Link, arms to her side; she held her body proud and reservedly. "Though my powers are great..." She pointed to a massive gray spire with red runes that settled in the distant of the ocean. "With the enemy came these spires. They amplify their dark magic and limit my shadow magic." Link tilted his head. Were they not one and the same? His question was left unanswered when he felt the imp land her weight on his back once again. He growled at the suddenness of the motion and turned his head toward the princess. She patted his nose.

"Don't sass me. Get to that building. There's a mechanism that brings up the platforms from beneath the sea." She explained. "Just be careful. The Banshee can use the dark magic as well." She smirked at link, her fang poking out from her lips. "Let's go hero." She warmly teased.

The divine beast furrowed his brows, but relaxed and huffed out in reaction to the playful mock. He nodded and turned to face the beach. His paws gripped the sands, the ebony beads shifting beneath his weight. With a snarl the divine hero took off across the Sands of Twilight.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzo Piano)**


	7. A Hero in Wolf's Clothing

**Chapter 7: A Hero in Wolf's Clothing**

The sands shifted under his paws. It was like a dream for the hero. His senses were strong and he could hear everything from the winds down to the individual grains of sand that rattled down the dunes as the heavy gusts of air licked against the ebony earth; they built up and kicked down these sandy mounds with every passing. It had not taken much for the hero to grow used to his fur coat, but the beach was hot and humid. His sensitive nose stopped up and it grew difficult for him to breathe. His deep chest heaved with every breath, wheezing. Link did his best to avoid the patrolling Banshee, but came to a few near hits. They were more suited to their lands then he as their steps were light, crossing where as his were heavy and sunk with each press. As he grew nearer the coast, where this building sat, the sandy grounds became rockier as they neared the tall cliffs of ebony which resembled the stone shards of Death Mountain. It became easier for him to move as the ground had become more solid.

Now that he was nearer to the sheer cliffs that surrounded the westernmost edge of the coast seemed to be attached to the building. He slowed to a trot as the dune of sand and stone drew into an incline. He came to the top of the hill. He could feel her legs stiffen and fingers grip as she tried to hold at the upward angle before the ground became even. The hero stood atop the Guay colored dune and lowered his skull to sniff at the ground. He raised his head, sniffing into the air. Nothing but the clear scent of Banshee and ocean.

_It surprisingly smells the same..._

Even so it was so different. It had its own beauty. It was like looking at the stained glass and brass sculptures within the Castle walls. He could find no words to express the beauty. "There." Midna's higher pitched voice threw him from his thoughts. The wolf turned his head slightly to peer over his shoulder, but was not allowed as the imp's tiny hands gripped the underside of his chin. Her weight leaned forward against his strong neck as she worked to turn his skull to where she wanted. His sapphire eyes looked a bit crossed at the end of his black nose and finally focused on what appeared to be a window in sheer cliffs. The sight of it startled him.

Midna righted herself when she felt Link freeze and focus on what she wished to point out. "This was once a fort used during war before the Twilight was at peace." The imp explained as she floated off his back. "You have to stay alert. The Banshee, though pose little threat, have occupied the fort and most likely reactivated many of the traps and blocked many of the more accessible areas." She explained, watching Link pad forward, almost as in awe.

Was there someone in there? He saw a form grace across the window, but it was no imp. It was taller, a beast perhaps? He turned to look at Midna. She sneered a bit as her expression twisted in a momentary confusion. What was he looking at? She floated in a little twirl to turn around face the window. She stared at the still space for several moments with her fiery eyes, only to spot the movement he had. "It's only the curtains Link." She sighed and glided across the air to settle herself on his back. He looked again, and she was right. He supposed he was letting the anxious air get to him. He had had an off feeling ever since he arrived, but it was perhaps being back in Twilight and as a wolf. He grunted when he felt the familiar weight press on his back.

"Let's go!" She patted his sides in a familiar command. The hero rolled his eyes and growled out as he rushed forward, his paws launching him down the hill. Midna held on for dear life. The sacred beast avoided the Banshee patrolling the entrance of the former fort.

The fort sat at the base of the cliff and faced the Twilight's Ocean. Sand was replaced with slabs of obsidian stone, possibly volcanic, at least that was the case when it came to Hylia. There was no telling why the stone here was black for his sharp nose had not once picked up the scent of brimstone that often radiated from Death Mountain; instead, his sharp senses picked up the faint touch of _shadow_ on the stones. It was a hard scent to describe but it was something that most Twili carried, and Midna seemed to pulse with the fantastic, indescribable power. He raced across ebony pillars carved out by the winds that eroded the land and the waters that had once broken against this particular coast, but by the open flat of dry land which extended out, it appeared that it was no longer the case.

Every time Link's paws left the stones after each bound the ground would shake and rumble. He paused, landing with all four paws toe to heel and toes gripping on the edge of the pillar-like stone with practiced ease. Even in this form he was easily able to keep his acrobatic skills and strength from years of farming. His ears sat perked atop his dark, ashen skull. Midna leaned forward. "Hmm?" She hummed out at his sudden alertness. She looked behind them, then to the front, but there was nothing about aside from the Banshee that stood-

"Where did they go?" Midna questions as down below, the Banshee were no where in sight! The beast lowered his head and looked down. From the hill they had been upon they crossed the pillars of ebony as the ground sunk more and more leaving nothing but a windy vale, the ocean winds carrying up toward the fortress. The ground shook again, but this time they were upon the pillars which swayed forcefully against the tremor. Link had nearly fallen, but lowered his center of gravity and clung to the surface.

Midna and Link searched the ground, as two pairs of eyes was far better than one. A sinkhole formed in the sands far below. Suddenly they grew and swirled faster, only to still.

_SHIIRRRRYAAAAAA_

It was a horrendous sound that forced a ringing to curl and cut through the wolf's eardrums. The sinkhole formed teeth and soon a mouth. Slowly the sands of charcoal and dust rose and bled red. The winds twisted between the pillars and carried with it the dusting of black that covered the red form. When the sands passed the pair were able to open their eyes to behold a blood red worm-like beast with a deep mouth circled with serrated fangs, like some sort of spiked tunnel, only this tunnel was carnivorous.

Midna scoffed and ignored the looks of horror from the sacred beast. What was that? And why was it there? And why was it looking up, at them? "It senses heat." The twilight Imp finally spoke as she reached out her hand, one still tightly gripping the wolf's fur. Her clawed fingers pointed out across the pillar tops where, at the end, was a ledge. "They're Garnet Worms, we've our share of creatures here," She asserted as Link went to work jumping across the shaky platforms. Every time he would jump across, the Garnet Worm would extend its form to snap up its once in a lifetime snack. "It feeds off Light..." Her words caused the wolf's eyes to widen.

He took care to keep an even pace. He growled as he gripped the last pillar and leapt toward the ledge. The Garnet Worm had finally come to anticipate the wolf's movements and lunged _where _he would land rather than _at._

The Hero and Princess were swallowed by darkness.

"Hey!" A voice called out in a slightly irritating tone. "Hey! -listen!" The wolf groaned and felt his body was weighed down. His senses kicked in before the fog lifted from his mind and the darkness cleared from his eyes. "Hey! I said are you listening? Lazy wolf!" Link felt his brows crease at this, only for the Imp to giggle and pat his face harshly. "You're fine." She spoke.

The hero growled as his body stung with pain. He pushed his legs under his body and forced himself to stand, only to fall dizzy. He staggered on his whiter paws, but caught himself and shook out his thick mane. The Imp floated off the ground and folded her tiny arms behind her back. The azure-eyed beast looked to her than followed her eyes up. Were they...?

"Inside the worm." She finished his thought. He sunk his head with a simper. That was what he was afraid of. He shot a glare at the Twili, not that it was her fault, but – "I was not expecting the worm to outsmart you." She shot his attempted argument into the ground. He winced at that. He was just... "I know it was a bit startling, considering a house fell on you." he blinked at her words and looked up and around. As his sapphire eyes followed along here and there he noticed ruins. Buildings, not of wood and stone as he was used to, but of that strange black stone and some sort of sand-colored material that almost looked like leather, but that would mean they had beasts to make these skins from... The sacred beast looked to Midna in question, but she floated on ahead.

The Twilight Princess would gently lay her fingers against the stone as she flittered past like a fairy. "The sands used to be a beautiful color, but the Garnet Worms took residence, they were a punishment. We tried to falsely create light with our Magic using Alchemy, but the Goddesses forbade it and instituted the Garnet Worms to protect the stone in the fortress that once filled the Twilight Beach with a false Light and a false Hope." Her words were sullen and her anger clear as she gripped a fist full of black sand and allowed it to rain between her tiny, black fingers. Link slowly padded over, trying to get over the disgusting feeling of sticky and unnecessary wet on his sensitive pads. The surface of the worm's insides were sticky and goopy. It made him wince at the thought.

He padded up to Midna's side and looked up at her. She did not turn to face him, his gaze too strong for her gentle, exposed heart. She reached out her hand and he took the initiative and brought his nose to it. It had startled the princess, visibly, but she relaxed and sighed before turning fully to face him. She crossed her arms and leaned her weight on his snout. She lowered her chin to it touched his nose and her face hid behind her arms. She crossed her legs, mid air, as if she was leaning against a solid surface. "We used to have beasts, and a town here where we raised them." Her voice was low and gentle. Between the moments of her silence, and the moments his thoughts were still the drips and gurgles of the worm's inner workings were apparent. The coils of muscle were disgustingly visible and dripped with a clear, foul smelling mucus.

Midna suddenly floated away and the warmth on his nose vanished. He found himself missing it, even if it was a fleeting moment before he turned his skull in her direction. She was floating atop one of the chunks of rubble. She was using her fire-colored hair to indicate where she wanted him. He drooped and growled under his breath, the Imp suddenly kicking into a fit of laughter at his reaction. The wolf took two leaps and manged to (barely) land beside the princess. It was slippery and he found himself just perpetually disgusted by his predicament. Having sharpened senses in such a place was not pleasing or warranted in the least. When he blinked and looked around he was shocked to see an entire small town.

"Come on, the only way out is going all the way in." She landed on his back and patted his sides. The very idea was humiliating, but also true. Had he his blade he could rend the beast from inside out, but he seriously held doubts a wolf's fangs, as strong as his were, could tear through Din knew how many layers of fat to get out of this trouble. To the beast's grace the stone walls of the sanctuary within an underworld did well to keep his paws clean.

He padded along. After a time things just seemed the same. Midna had gone silent, leaning against his mane of fur as if it were a pillow. If not for her occasional motions he would think the princess fell into a deep slumber. It was dreadfully boring, nothing to stand alert to save for the drips of mucus that oft slipped through the worn cracks of stone and leather. The hero felt inferior. He was not able to figure out a safer means to get them out of here. He knew the deeper they went, the more they risked in the possibility of sickness, perhaps digestion, but more so the doom of the unknown. He was often burdened by such worries, he was a hero after all, but he would always feel helpless as a wolf. He depended on Midna, rather than the other way around. He felt like a hero in wolf's clothing. He was a sham. He growled when he felt a tugging on his ears. He turned his skull to look back at Midna who was lazily riding on his back. She pulled his ear back so she could whisper.

"We're being followed." She softly murmured. And they have been for sometime. How could something though...? They were inside a...beast that ate Light! He blinked, but did not slow his steps. He was too busy wallowing in his self defeat he had failed to notice the sounds between the drips and gurgles. He was not light in this form, he could not be eaten. These buildings, were not light, and seemed to have been here for years, and if they have been...what else has? "That way! Go!" Midna sat up suddenly and patted his sides, urging him in the direction she wanted, which was around a sharp turn down a hall. Outside of the remnants of window the insides of the worm passed them by, not organs but merely the flesh of his inside walls.

The beast came to a halt at the face of a dead end, and not just a dead end, but a room full of leather and weapons made of that black stone. Did Midna just run them into a dead end? She laughed as he padded and turned to face the doorless framework. She had... "Don't get caught without your back to a wall." She warned. The wolf growled as he backed up: head lowered and fur raised in an aggressive posture. He could hear the hurried steps of the enemy as it raced toward the room. He felt Midna's fingers dig into his fur and hold on, in preparation for his lunging strike.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzo Piano)**


	8. A Hero's Duty

**Chapter 8: A Hero's Duty**

The tension was heavy. The wolf-skinned hero could feel his heart thrumming in his chest, just as the Imp Princess upon his back could surely feel the ferocious growls that rolled from the anticipation combat. Soon his azure eyes were filled by the sight of his enemy. A small Banshee slid across the floor, spear in hand. Its skin was of similar black and pale grey as Midna's was, but unlike the intricate mismatched patches of the Twilight Princess its were more uniformed. Its body was as pitch as the deepest night sky, but it had a rather ethereal presence that made it look more akin to the star filled sky. Its chest was a silvery-grey and ran from its chin, down to its stomach where it ended at the belt of a tribal skirt of red and black. The spear wielding Banshee turned its screaming amber eyes toward the cerulean-eyed hero.

He was not expecting the look of fear and horror to form in the small creature's eyes.

"_Please!_" The Banshee called as it looked down toward the hall. Pointed ears twitched as a tribal head cloth of red lay wrapped over his skull. When turned one could see a small pony tail of black and green hanging from the base of the cloth. "_You are the Divine one, are you not? Please!"_ Its voice was high, cracking. The fang filled mouth was turned impotent by its fear.

The heroic wolf's senses were indeed heightened for he could smell the terror rippling from the creature's form. It had taken him aback. From Midna's words he was expecting something terrifying, violent and of absolute fiendish nature, yet this was unlike her description. The grey beast turned his head slightly to turn an eye up toward his passenger. Upon her eyes he could easily see the look which mirrored his own. This clearly was unexpected. The wolf seemed to settle his posture: tail drooping and fur once again settling against his skin. Suddenly the hero's ears shot erect and pivoted toward the sound that whistled through the hall.

Midna's fingers gripped tighter against the fur, the beast easily coming to the understanding ans he lowered his body once again into an aggressive posture. Midna floated off the wolf's back and waved her clawed hand toward the Banshee. "Hurry!" The Banshee pulled its lips back in gleeful relief, only for it to face down the corridor forcing the look of terror and fright to return. The Banshee raced into the room. The sounds grew heavier as a black light drew nearer to the Banshee's form. The whistling grew more violent as it rattled and shook off the bare walls of the fallen structures. It lunged into the room and rolled, keeping held tight its spear.

A clap of flesh sounded against the stone and a massive clawed hand gripped against the ground where the Banshee had once stood. The jagged claws scraped against the empty ground, the violent whistling stilled, prey lost. The Banshee shrieked and scurried toward the wolven hero. The hand was a deep black color and was lined with the runes that carved themselves under Midna's skin. The luminescent glow of neon green rippled against the black stone walls and leather skins like a beacon.

The time between that silence is what took the longest.

The hand soon retreated back into the shadows from whence it came; no longer did prey stand to sate its hunger. The Banshee staggered to its feet clumsily, a tiny, three-fingered hand raising up to adjust its head wrap. The Banshee jumped and gripped its spear with both claws. Its eyes dashed around nervously, spear held defensively and shaking in the after-shock of its adrenaline rush. Suddenly all present ears twitched. The Banshee began to tremble. "W-w-waaaah!" It turned and ran under the wolf, but could not fit at his height and forced the wolf to raise his paws as the Banshee ducked under him. Midna's eyes widened and her clawed finders gripped into his fur. "Run!" the Banshee screeched and grabbed the wolf's tail and yanked it.

Pain shot up the wolf's spine and he let out a pained howl. "Link!" Midna's voice rang over the beast's call as it faded out of the echos. "Run!" The Twilight Imp called and kicked at his sides harshly. The wolf yelped at the sudden strike and lunged out of the shadow that was slowly forming underpaw. The whistling noise snapped and the sound of claws raking against stone was once again. The beast turned his skull toward the sound only to find another hand raking about for prey. The wolf's ears perked when he felt a second passenger saddle itself on his back. The wolf narrowed his eyes and opened his maw as if to speak, but a growl escaped. "Don't look at this one that way! Run! They chase you when you still your form!" The shrill was piercing and painful, but the idea of one of those things grabbing him...

He had seen something similar once before. In the Twilight Palace they had been a dark extension to Zant's power over impurity he had placed in the realm once filled with the hope of the Twili peoples. Their cold fingers had once wrapped around his human body and cast him away from the cursed place, but that meant that there was something to hide. "Link!" Midna called as the hero hesitated. He had given pause and lowered his skull to check his senses. He knew something was hidden among the ru-

There! The hero would growl and lunge out of the hall, following an invisible trail that only he could see. The two imps shouted out, the more familiar of the two leaping off the wolf's back and floating alongside him. "What's wrong with you!" He had turned and run off in the opposite direction they had been traveling all this time. "You're going-! Link!" The princess of Twilight called when the wolf suddenly slammed his head into a wooden crate, shattering and sending splinters of wood in all directions. The Banshee had leapt off his back, sliding along the ground. It slammed its spear back into the stone to catch itself, the spearhead gripping into the black stone as best it could.

"Are you nuts?" the Banshee shrieked and it looked up toward the hero with its honey eyes and a stupefied look. Midna floated above the hero who was staggering back, shaking his thick mane of the shreds of wood and debris. "Quiet you!" Midna snapped, in a very odd way, which actually caused the fur-covered hero to quirk a brow and tilt his head. That was very un-Midna like, this Midna in any case. Link barked out and turned around to face the hole that was hidden behind the crate. He was able to smell the wind blowing from the passage. Midna and the Banshee did a double take. A passage? "Hey, hey!" the Banshee sauntered toward the hole and poked its head in. The Banshee vanished into the passage, which was big enough for it to crawl through easily.

The imp and wolf stared at the hole a moment only for the Banshee to pop back out. "Guys, guys!" it shrilled. "Look!" It vanished once more. Midna and Link looked to each other, stares obviously indicating their shared confusion. Midna rolled her eyes and vanished into the wolf hero's shadow. Link paused and narrowed his azure eyes slightly. Something was off, but for now what was important was for them to get out of the open and away from those wall-crawling hands. Link belly crawled through the narrow space that seemed to veer up, at an incline. Even so, the hero prevailed. His head watched the path beyond, making sure his next few scoots would not be his last. Ahead the hero could see the Banshee sitting seiza and waiting for them at the top of the path. There seemed to be something up there: another floor? In the worm? Link squinted and reached out his paws. Suddenly he heard Midna call out and grip his fur tight, pulling him back as if he were a reined horse, the irony.

Link soon saw, or rather: felt, what it was he was being alerted to. The ground beneath him had vanished, forcing him into a near complete forward roll. In an act of instinct the wolf reached out, only barely clinging to the edge. He felt Midna holding herself tightly against his larger form. She had jumped from his shadows and back onto him at the moment he lost his footing. He knew she could very well float off had something happened to him, but deep down... she wouldn't. The wolf grunted and frantically kicked his back legs as they sought the comfort of flat land. His forearms flexed and claws gripped against the stone. This would be much easier as a human, but there was no time to comparatively complain. Soon he was able to pull himself, with a bearable amount of effort.

"Are you crazy? Watch where you're going!" Midna scolded as the wolf padded on and continued upward. She knew the worm's innards were soft, but at the height they were, and the debris below... The shadow princess sighed and shook her head, but the hero could feel as her claws dug into his fur from the worry he had wrought upon her. Guilt aside he would push forward. When he pushed onto the surface the Banshee giggled in a scratchy sort of voice as it jumped into its feet, spear still in hand. It ambled off toward an open room. The floor was a round stone setting, and above the ceiling was more of the worm's innards which dripped and writhed with the sickening mucus the wolf had since grown used to.

The Banshee giggled and ran toward the center of the room before pointing up. "Look!" it called, as it motioned to a strange part in the sky of flesh. Midna and Link turned to look up toward the ceiling. There seemed to be a strange, black bodied creature sleeping. It had a long beak, perhaps a mask? The Dark Magicks that surrounded this area were strong. Minda turned and gave a sharp, fiery glare toward the Banshee, who seemed more than oblivious. It cackled and began to jump up and down taunting the creature. Link padded up, trying hard to ignore the intent he felt burning from the small Imp that rode his back. The furred hero came to sit beside the Banshee and looked up. A small hand touched his fur, causing him to jump. The azure eyed beast turned his skull down to the smaller being, who seemed to smile a fang-filled grin.

"You're the divine beast right, right? Yes!" it pointed the spear toward the creature. "That one, he has taken it!" The Banshee shrieked and jumped around. Link was rather confused, to say the least. He felt a sharp tug at his ear. Midna pulled the gray, triangular form back and harshly whispered into it. "If the fiend continues to shrill like that he—," but it was too late. Above them the fiend had opened its blazing, red eyes. It hung from the flesh ceiling like a Keese. Its large, turtle-like beak was beautifully colored. Its bright form opened and from it released a frightening _kaw! _The black form over its body was spread like wings, flowing like shadow. Sharp talons clung it to the ceiling. The talons were metal forms and glittered a silvery color. The fiend released its grip and fell to the ground, diving straight for the pair like a Guay hungry for rupees, but this time Link had none to spare in such a form.

Link let out a startled snarl and grabbed the Banshee by the belt of its skirt and jumped out of the way. The wolf slid to a halt and felt Midna's hands against his back. He dropped the Banshee who bounced and staggered to its feet. The massive cloaked form stood before them.

_Carock, a powerful Wizzrobe Summoner._

It held in one hand a large magic wand and the talons clicked against the ground as he stalked forward. It was as if he danced as with every motion his head would bob and weave. The moment the beast felt the familiar warmth of Midna melting into his shadow he took off running toward the beast of magic! The Banshee shrieked and ran off, finding a pot to hide itself in.

The wolf lunged at the summoner but was thrown off by some sort of barrier. The stone on the top of the staff was a bright red and would glow brightly. After a few times Link grew frustrated and began to run circles around the beast who sent out shadowed clones of Guay which would dive toward the hero at deadly speeds. Soon Link had come to consider the staff. The light would fade when it summoned the Guay, meaning he had a moment to charge if his assumptions were right and he indeed used the staff to create some sort of shield. He paused a moment, would Midna agree?

_Of course, look how it glows!_

This of course concerned Midna. Light should not be able to shine in here. Garnet Worms fed on light, but she would not voice her worries. What was a Banshee doing inside of a worm? It had indicated the creature and was adamant about _something_, especially toward Link being a- how did it know? For the time being it did not matter. Whatever it was, they had to stop it. Link charged once again, his four paws slamming against the stone with purpose and strength. The hero took off toward the newly summoned Guay, but instead of picking off each beast the wolf lunged for the staff and tore it from the mage's grip. It hissed out and fluttered back. Even with the metal like talons upon its feet it never seemed to touch the floor, only the occasional scrape would echo off the vast room. The fiendish summoner kicked off the ground and scurried up the jagged ledges of ruins and clung itself back atop the ceiling of flesh where it cupped its hands together, cloak falling open, surrounding him in a halo of darkness.

The darkness grew and spread, forming an orb of pure energy in its hands which it proceeded to fire at the wolf. While Link fought for his life the Banshee peeked out from under the pot and toward the staff. It looked joyful, pleased! It turned to glance at the wolf who struggled to dodge each round of energy, but it had a duty! The fiend rushed toward the open field of combat, toward the staff. The Banshee placed its spear down before stomping its little foot down on the wood of the staff and pulled at the stone, trying to remove it.

Carock finally dropped from the ceiling and landed, with a grating rip, against the stone and its silver claws, where its staff stood.

_That idiot!_

Midna could only watch for she refused to leave Link's shadow, but she knew as a hero he could not forgo his duty, and as if on cue the hero launched into action and tackled Carock, driving his fang-filled muzzle into the Wizzrobe's shoulder. A horrendous _kaw_ left its beak as it flailed about and tried to threw the wolf off him, but it was no use. Link was able to pull leverage and swing forward, which was the direction Carock's back was facing, and yanked the Wizzrobe summoner to the ground with a hideous slam. The wolf proceeded to maul the monster to death.

The Banshee finally pulled the red stone from the staff's head and giggled. It squatted down onto the ground and used some thread from off its red skirt to bind the stone to its spear.

Link stepped back and shook his head of the foul tasting sentient fiend. Lapping his tongue over his lips, he shuffled to turn and face the Banshee as it bound the magic stone to its spear, but before the wolf could open its maw it turned back. The body of its enemy was soon returned to the darkness, but what was left behind would interest the shadow-bound hero. The silver claws remained. Midna pulled herself from the shadows and floated over the silvery objects.

Midna would examine them for several moments before motioning to Link to step forward. She shot a glance toward the Banshee. Had it been unable to tell what she was? Or the kind of magic she wielded? The Twilight Princess floated to the ground and helped latch the silver objects over Link's paws. They were like gauntlets that would latch over one's hands, but it appeared to be more suited to creatures than otherwise. The claws themselves did not extend out far, but they could add a deal of piercing damage to the hero's repertoire of skill-sets. They were also flexible enough to grip and could help in scaling steep cliffs, given they were craggy enough. The Beast Clawhooks should serve the hero well, but now was the matter of the Banshee and its crazed antics, which nearly got Link hurt!

Midna floated off the ground and turned to shout at the Banshee but it had raised its spear to the air and opened a portal. It began to cheer and dance around the red colored warp. The Banshee turned its amber eyes toward the divine beast and its partner. "Thanks be! Thanks be!" It cheered and motioned its claw hand. "This one takes you, yes...yes! This one takes you for thanks be to helping!" A moment passed, the hero and princess hesitating.

Just what in the Twilight Realm was going on? Midna looked to her own hands, distraught she currently did not have enough power to make a simple gate.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	9. Cautious Heroism

**Chapter 9: Cautious Heroism**

Link padded into the portal, a familiar weight vanishing from his back and into his shadow. He was half expecting to return to his human form, once the weight of the portal released its crushing grip in Link's canid form, but no such luck would be offered. When he landed he was still on all fours, his toes gripping into the grass. His ears folded back against his skull in his dejection as he lowered his nose toward the ground, the wolf taking care not to inhale sharply so the sands would not congest him. While the Hero was giving himself a moment to settle upon the nostalgic idea a certain imp rushed from his shadow with such force the divine beast was nearly knocked to his feet. The hero let out a huff and jumped back, narrow skull turning in Midna's direction.

The Banshee turned its back, folding its arms behind its head, spear still in hand. The Banshee would lazily lean its weight on its leg, fiery eyes turning from Midna's enraged ones.

"How dare you trick us!" The grey and white imp spat, obviously maddened by the Banshee's indifference. The banished Twili's eyes lit up as it turned to face Midna and Link, though its eyes were mostly upon the wolf.

"Hey! You must be tired! You should stay at our village! Come on!" Midna's jaw all but fell, detached from her skull upon the blatant ignoring of her presence. She lunged toward the Banshee but Link jumped in between them, his face a barrier between the two.

The wolf's azure eyes gazed up as his brows twisted in question. Honestly, there was no reason for her to be so angry, for how many times was it she had tricked him? Midna blushed at the thought. Okay, so she had done the same thing, but it was for a good cause! Not that she had any right to currently say the Banshee's cause was no better. Bested by the wolf's simpering gaze the princess relented. Her tiny, clawed fingers would scratch the beast's muzzle in gentle motion. It was indication he had gotten his way. The hero turned his head to face the bright-eyed banshee.

It jumped with joy. "Wahoo! Follow me!" The tiny imp, outcast by its kin, raced down the beach toward a cove in the black, stone cliffs. Midna settled herself upon the divine hero's back and patted his sides so he would hurry along, for he had grown distracted by the sound of the waves.

_How eerily similar to the world of Light..._

The cove was pitch black, and by the touch under his sensitive paws the hero could easily feel the sea water that he otherwise would have missed. Even with a strong nose, the beach seemed to heavily scented of the salty winds. The Banshee tapped its spear against the ground and the stone it had earlier bound to the spear lit up and filled the immediate area with a soft, red glow that was gentle on even the sensitive eyes of the wolf. Midna's sunset eyes turned to the Banshee's stone. That was the same red stone the runes were made from, which cursed the land. Yes the spires were grey, but that was only their shell. Inside the cursed grey stones sat a core of red stone once used by the Twili as a source of false light and protective magic, but it had long since been lost since the hope of having light was snuffed out by the gods so long ago.

The imp-shaped princess would not say a word for now, keeping her suspicions held, at least until Link got some rest. She would not push him as she once did. The long travels, that seemed like a far off memory to the princess. They were still fresh beneath her claws. His blood had stained her hands when she would bandage his wounds when he could not and his restless sleep tortured her when there had not been a safe place for them to settle for the long, cold Hylian nights.

The wolf felt the princess' small claws grip into his fur, but he was unsure of her train of thought. To be sure though, it was full of nothing but worry. He would do his best to alleviate her troubled thoughts. He may not have been of noble blood, but he was of noble heart.

The Banshee led them through the long, narrow cove. Stalagmites and stalactites riddled the cove, the black stone forming over many years. How long did the Twilight exist for such forms to be born? It was a frightening concept. Soon the wolf could feel as each step was less drenched in the sea-side waters. The deeper they went into the cove, the shallower the water became. Soon they stepped out from the narrow tunnel only to be bombarded by the reddish hue of light.

Midna sat up, face paled by the open cavern. It was a network of tunnels that circled around the round mouth of a deep trench that was filled with fresh water. The black stone glittered with the layers of salt it most likely absorbed through the evaporation of salt water that would filter into fresh. On the ceiling hung several of these red stones from the same red cloth that the inhabitants of the water washed cove seemed to wear. Those banished from the Castle Grounds of the Twilight Palace had congregated and made their own home... Midna's heart twisted. There had been a community of living, breathing Twili.

She had come to assume, from the reports of guards, that all of the Banshee were merely stragglers that stood able to survive a short time in the wilds of the Twilight. Yet here stood a community of obvious family groups. Mothers, children, fathers, cousins, uncles. They all went about their normal lives.

"The Twilight Princess cast us out." Their Banshee guide spoke up as he looked around. "The red light is said to represent to blood shed between Banshee and Twili for the holy light now under the control of the Wyrm King." The Banshee lowered its head and sighed.

"It was said after the goddesses cast us here for our greed we had nothing to fight for." Midna began. The Hero's head turned to look over his shoulder as the Banshee too turned to the sound of the female's voice. Minda gripped Link's fur as she recalled.

"We were trapped, and had decided it best who would lead the two tribes." She would continue as the memories flowed in. "Since my- one family stood as the last remaining blood descendants of the Shadow Folk the heads of the two families were made leader..." Minda trailed off.

"One went by the name of Impa and the other Sheik." The Banshee gritted his teeth.

Midna visibly flinched at the sound of his name burning down her spine. She knew that name, from long ago, and never would it fade from her memory. Midna looked up and sighed. "The world was dark, lonely, so we had sought to fill the darkness with something."

"So our kin had found a means in which to make light in the dark world with the Red Runes of _krikrin." _The Banshee would knowledgeably offer.

Midna wiped her eyes being sure she showed no weakness to the Banshee. "Krikrin was only found in gray stones of Obsidian. They had a strange magical property that allowed them to shine with the white light of the sun we had only but a memory for." The imp princess continued. "Krikrin was something the goddesses had left behind along with the orbs found in the Twilight Temples."

"Master Sheik was a wonderful and kind leader!" The Banshee smiled, but frowned. "At least that was what my mother had told me." Midna frowned at the Banshee's reaction.

"With the Shadow Folk, or Interlopers as those from the Light call us." Midna had no problem with Link and Zelda as they were of gentle heart, but the others**.**.. the others looked to the darkness with more fear than understanding. "Sheik..." Midna looked down. She could not bear the memories, for she had seen it, seen what his madness had done.

"The king was swallowed by greed and sought to take all the light for himself." The Banshee's grip on his staff tightened. "He betrayed us all!" The staff clapped against stone ground. "He betrayed us! Everything we worked for—gone!"

Many had stopped to look, the Banshee had fallen to its knees. Midna floated down. She reached out her hand, but hesitated. Had she any right to comfort the outcast? She felt Link push his nose against her back, pushing her forward. She sighed and settled her hand on the Banshee's back.

"He had brought the goddesses' attention to us, and the light we had worked so hard to earn, was gone." Midna felt so guilty, though it had not been _her_ fault, it was _her_ family. Midna stiffened when she felt the Banshee rock with sobs.

"W-we had hoped Zant would free us!" The words that left the Banshee's mouth horrified Midna. "H-he promised that if we opened the gates..." The Banshee choked as Midna lifted him off the ground and shook him, gripping tightly to the cloth that covered his head in a wrap.

"You! You opened the prison holding the Shadow King?" It had been they who helped Zant at the will of Ganon? No wonder! Now things were setting into place, but if they opened the gate- "Did you close it?" Midna questioned.

"T-the elders couldn't so we-" the Banshee grunted when Midna dropped him to the floor. Soon shadows hovered over the pair of imps. They looked up to the taller looking Twili, but they wore the same red cloths as the others. They were not as tall as the resident of the Twilight Palace, but it was obvious they were in between what a usual Banshee looked like and what a Twili should. Their upper bodies were larger and seemed to weigh down as they held their spears threateningly and held their expressions with terrifying confidence. Their bodies were a pale, ghostly aqua; they looked rather pasty and sickly, but patches of black, seemingly solid, plates sat settled on their shoulders, chest and torso.

"Are you causing trouble again Tambre- eh?" The male Banshee froze at the sight of the wild animal behind the boy. The guards pointed their spears toward Link, Midna had since warped into his shadow. It would be bad if they were caught, or she seen.

Tambre jumped to his feet and scurried over, scrambling to his feet, waving his hands. "No, no!" He squealed. "I-I found him! The sacred beast! He saved me and got my stone back!" Tambre held up his spear, showing off his stone. It seemed everyone carried a personal krikrin around wrapped to their spears, on necklace, even some bracelets. Midna watched through the shadow, keeping silent.

The divine wolf held a defensive stance as the Banshee held weapons poised in his direction. His ears were folded back and his claws gripped against the sparkling stone beneath his paws. The ember-eyed Banshee guards gave the wolf a scrutinizing look. The other that stood at the side of the one who spoke, questioning the smaller imp's mischievous antics, pulled the arm of his partner and whispered onto his ear while motioning to the wolf. The one being whispered to turned his fiery eyes toward the pattern that marked the wolf's head and sides.

"Tambre come with us." The larger one spoke as he stepped forward and grabbed the smaller imp.

"B-but-" Tambre tried to argue, but the larger Banshee took his wrist and dragged him away. Link reached out to him with his muzzle as if to call to stop the action, but before he could he found a spearhead pointed in his face.

The wolf snarled viciously, black lips pulling over his pristine white fangs. His fur stood on end, startling the guard.

"Wait Link!" He heard Midna whisper from his shadow. "This might be our chance to find out the source of the problems, also..." She needn't say more, he understood that she was troubled by the condition of their living. She was probably unaware. The hero could easily tell from her expression upon their arrival. The banished were supposed to be a wicked few...

Link sat and looked up to the male as if to say, go on. The Banshee looked around and stepped toward the hound. He reached to his wasit where a strange of red-cloth rob\pe sat looped. He tied it and carefully lassoed it around the beast's neck. Link was was led through the city, and he was sure it did no good for the Twilight Princess' morale. There were entire families down here, living in squalor. Now it was not the familiar disparity of Hyrule, no the pain showed much differently down here. Some huddled under small tents of cloth, all red in color, surrounded by pools of freezing water. Some had mats to sleep upon, and the better off lived in the rock walls, high from the waters. There were a few shops about, some selling rotten smelling skull fish or painstakingly hand threading cloth from its source: Skulltulas, which seemed to infest the place, but they were no ordinary Skulltulas. They were a bright red coloration and spun white silk, which was dipped in thickened ChuChu jelly to soak the colors. These red Skulltulas seemed far more tame than the more common ones.

Link was led to a strange pumice stone that stood over six meters high. Little creatures would poke their heads from the hole, scraping against the nutrient rich surface for their meal. As soon as the guard approached with Link the beasts scurried back into the rockface, barely allowing the divine hero to snatch a peek at their forms.

They entered a large, open space which burned red from the hue of the krikrin stones that sat bound by the same cloth, against spears embedded into the porous ground which was slick with water. It would easily irritate the wolf, considering the temperature. The stones would ascend into a platform of slate, decorated with strange plants native to the Twilight realm. Link was unable to identify them, but they smelled sweet. Upon the slate platform sat a throne made of white, splintered driftwood, bound again by this recurring fabric. There had to have been some sort of meaning behind the cloth, but then perhaps it could have stood to be the situation that held for all the residents of the cove. It seemed to be the only source of dye they had.

_**Bring him to me.**_

A dark voice called from the shadows of the platform, the only spot in which the krikrin stones could not reach. A long arm reached out into the ruby light, fingers twisting in a manner similar to that of a spider's legs.

The furry forms upon the hero's head stood erect as the voice rung against his eardrums. It was a soothing, almost disarming sound, like that of the hollow wing that cut through the valley beach. Link had hesitated to step forward, the guard tugging at the makeshift leash.

_**Is this the one?**_

The divine beast was not sure how word got out so quickly, but would not question it for the time being. Something else hung in the air that put the beast on edge. Midna continued to hide within his shadow, sure that her magic concealed her from the sight of the old one.

"This is the one Tambre brought and disturbed the village, but it seems no more than a common wolf-" He tried to persuade, but the sound of the old one's fist slamming against the arm of his rickety seat startled the guard into silence.

_**Fool, does this look like some common Wolfos to you?**_

The finger reached out from the darkness and placed itself upon the hero's forehead. The mark that sat in the center of his skull was uniquely patterned. His size was equivocal to that of a full grown Wolfos, but his markings were far from common.

_**These are the runes of the Sheikah! It is the sign of the Divine One!**_

The Guard flinched at the obvious anger which emanated the old one.

_**Leave him here, and begone! Bring Tambre!**_

The Guard dropped to his knees in fear. He quickly stood and unbound the rope from the beast's neck. He hurried off, leaving Link with nothing but his shadow. The wolf immediately took a defensive position. His fur stood on end and he found himself making sure to place his back toward a wall. It was some of the better advice Midna had teasingly offered during a dire situation.

_**Be still beast and listen to my words, for your caution holds merit, but you are young and stupid and need such a lesson. To step foot in a realm such as this, you have certainly reason for being here. And that reason, which I can easily presume, is the Runes. Is that not correct, Princess Midna?**_

The Twilight Princess stepped from the shadows of her partner and floated off the ground, her arms folding behind her back as she offered a sly grin.

"Your mind grows sharper with age, how long had you realized?" She would question, fiery orbs set upon the azure eyes of the old Banshee.

He laughed, a hearty laugh offered by those with wisdom and a rounded gullet.

_**You've not changed in all this time, but you too must stand cautious in my presence if you hide yourself in this beast's shadow. How dare you bring the Divine Beast into my land? As filthy and forlorn my lands are, they are mine, are they not? You come questing to find their origins, do you not?**_

Midna would lower her head. He knew her well, and she could not lie, for he always knew. Even with the time that had passed, he was still able to hold his true form, even though his body was saturated with the Dark Magicks long forbidden by their tribes. These darker castings would often change a body and mind for the worst, reflecting onto the user's form their true heart. She knew the old one could be spoken to, for he cared for this world as much as she, but he still craved power, his form an obvious measure of that.

"We've come seeking the key to the gate, which you left open." The imp would demand, only to receive laughter in return.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	10. Hero's Encounter

**Chapter 10: Hero's Encounter**

The old Banshee's laughter would die down as a strong sneer painted itself onto the Twilight Princess' rounded features. The old man allowed a smirk to pull over his dark face. His long fingers relaxed and curled around the arm of his wooden seat.

_**Do you want an apology? For that I will not give.**_

The old man stated and leaned back against his seat. His pale skin and black sections of flesh much matched that of Midna's current form, his body much unlike a Twili, and far from the commonly seen form of a Banshee. He was thin, but not very tall. He had deep, ember colored hair that loosely hung down over his head and face, much like a beast's proud mane.

_**Foolish girl, none have you changed. Still naïve and ignorant. Do you think we would have closed the gate were we able? The key? There was never a key.**_

He would almost laugh at the absurdity of the idea.__

_**The Twilight Gates were never physical. Hn, the stories they must have told you.**_

Midna fought her aggravation. It was true, all of it. She was young, inexperienced, but she cared about her people, about Link. She did not wish to burden him for her own mistakes, and she did not wish to ask help from the Light Dwellers, but she knew she could depend on the young hero. The Imp floated to the ground, the weight of her conscious efforts now pushing down on her tiny shoulders. Her hand settled itself upon her closest support: the side of the sacred beast. Her tiny, clawed fingers dug up into the grey and black coat.

The hero's ears would twitch as he turned his azure eyes down toward his partner for but a moment, for he did not trust this old man, though he held a strange respect for his pride. He did not understand, could not understand, why they would help Zant free Ganon from his prison.

_**We were bitter.**_

The old man spoke, Link's furry, grey ears perking up, the white fur inside of the lining bristling at the unexpected speech. The wolf's skull would tilt slightly as his ears would twist to better hear the old man as his voice would bounce across the cavern walls with surprising effectiveness. The old man would continue to speak the and offer the clearly torn hero an answer to his many, unspoken, questions.

_**We were angry that we were left here to these barren wastes to die simply because we had believed in Master Sheik. It is true we had fallen once because of our dark acts we were banished by the Goddesses from the Realm of Light, but we had slowly overcome that trial. Soon another had come to occupy the lands that was darker then we. By than our kind had already split between the Twili and the Banished. **_

The Twili were unaware the Banshee had even survived outside the Twilight Palace. So many years sealed up in their world they had come to fear the absolute darkness outside of the Palace walls which were lined with a false light of hope that the Goddess had allowed to them out of pity. Midna felt ashamed, but it was not something within her sphere of control as she lived in her own world... the realization stung her. The old Banshee scoffed.

_**You call yourself a princess? You are no better than Impa: blind and a fool. The Gate is a place the Goddess' use to seal true evil. We were but misguided fools cast away for our destructive mortal greed and lust, something easily punished, but this Dark One, he was not one to create war merely out of a physical want of power, he had been blessed by the Goddesses themselves, but swallowed by his dark, spoiled heart and they alone could not admit to their mistakes, so sent the Sacred Beast to chase at the heels of the Demon Boar.**_ _**Long ears that raced with the sleekness of midnight, four strong limbs that carried his body even without the burden of a weapon or armor. **_

Link would perk his ears and swivel them forward. Minda sneered, but could not respond. He was right. The Sacred Beast was a tale which they had brought from their past in the light. The Sacred Beast was a Guardian of the Forest that kept at bay the Demon Pig of the Desert. It was said that the Sacred Beast protected the holy sword that kept the forest green and pure, while the Demon Pig guarded the evil Trident that cast the light into a pit of darkness.

_**The Gate was supposed to be impenetrable, but the Demon knew of a way to open. It had convinced our kin to open it by finding and lighting the Four Runes of the krikrin. These Runes had been turned off by the goddesses, not as punishment, but as a way to keep the Darkness sealed. **_

Midna looked up, shocked by this. This had been, of course, the first she had ever heard of this. The darkness they suffered was not their punishment, but that of another?

"Then why can we not merely turn off the Runes?" She would question, her ember eyes glaring up at the old man. The question caused the old man to laugh; the sounds rolled off his curled, black lips like the crescendos of the waves crashing off the shorelines.

_**Foolish girl. If we could do this, do you not think it would have been our first task? Do you believe yourself the only one to live upon this land!**_

She did not, at least until this day, and for that she was shamed. The princess silenced and humbly lowered her head. But this was something the Hero would not allow. He turned his head to the side and nosed the princess, his snout pressing up against the underside of her chin. She did not wish to stand so weak in the face of an adversary, but what else could she say to convince him otherwise? A growl would roll from the hero's chest, and he would turn his sapphire eyes to glare at the old Banshee. The old man scoffed and raised his hand which caused he hero to lower his body in defense.

The old man would pause and turn his fiery gaze at the young hero. With a chuckle he opened his hand, palm facing the ceiling. From his hand a sphere of dark energy would form, swirling and twisting before slowly parting much like the bloom of a flower. When the black energy lay flat, four red orbs of light would appear at each end of the surface and green lights would swim across the surface. Link's azure eyes would follow Midna as she floated off the ground and over his form. She looked upon the form of swirling light and color. The Twilight Princess would instantly recognize this as the map of the Twilight.

_**As you may have already assumed, this is the land of Twilight. The Twilight Palace lies here at the western most edge of the world. Than there is the shore in which we hide, having been cast away from the safety of the Castle walls. The sea of sands, of which you crossed are swarm for fiends and monsters. At the ocean lies the spot where the first Rune is located. To turn off the rune one must venture deep into the structures in which house their power source, but ever since the Dark One was released from his prison, monsters that were once just a nuisance now run rampant and have absorbed the dark energies filtering from the active Runes. The place is called Nodu'l Castle. You will find the power source at the basement, but I cannot tell you how to get there, but I can give to you a map of the lands beyond the castle.**_

The old man would chuckle, knowing the princess knew nothing of any of the lands beyond the castle. Midna sneered and the old Banshee would close his hand. The image turned to smoke and slowly reformed into a solid, paper-like object of shadow and fog. He handed the map to Midna who snatched it from mid-air and turned it to smoke, holding it in her concealed space. Link folded his ears back and looked to the twilight imp with concern. She would turn her back to the old man and float down onto the hero's back. She gripped her claws into his fur and motioned for the sacred beast to turn and pad away.

_**Midna.**_

Link stilled and glanced back over his shoulder, though Midna did not turn to look, instead sat with a sneer on her face.

_**You should not allow the past actions of a few to determine the future of born before the banishment...**_

"I know..." Midna spoke up. "I...we shall speak of it later grandfather." The old Banshee nodded his head and Midna lowered her fire colored eyes to the, by compare, dullard coat of the sacred beast.

_**Take care not to allow your guilt consume ye. Too much pride is a curse, but not enough pride can sink you into the sands of the desert.**_

With no other words Midna pushed her hands against the beast's shoulders, indication for her wish for him to step forward. The Hero felt as if he had heard something important, but it was not his place to interfere, so for now, would keep his misgivings to himself and tread forward, so that he may support the princess, his friend, the best he could.

When the wolf padded out of the room, his ears perked up, long before Midna would come to notice the form running toward them. "H-hey!" The Banshee racing toward them called. It was Tambre. He had a grin on his face and his red turban was a mess of its former self. He floated the rest of the way toward them, clearly wobbly in the air. He was not as skilled as he could be with his abilities, but they were there. Minda sighed and looked to the boy. Link sat on the ground and looked down to the Banshee as Midna floated off his back. "You're going right?" He looked up expectantly toward the Sacred Beast.

"Tambre!" One of the larger guards called, he had run off from the guardian. The small banshee shook his head and landed on the ground, staggering to his feet. He turned his head to look up at Midna.

"Take me with you, please!" He begged. Midna scoffed and turned her head away, only for her grandfather's words to ring in her ears. Link turned his snout to face the princess, as if to show the pity he held for the young boy. He did not seem at all evil, and given he had helped them... Midna shook her head and held out her hands.

"Okay! He can come!" The princess could no longer bear Link's questioning gaze. It was always so intense and yet kind-hearted. It was not that she disliked the young banshee, he had done her no wrong and had not treated her unkindly, but it was that very nature of the boy that caused her to worry for him. What would he do were he to discover she was the Twilight Princess? The ancestor of the ones who banished his family into the outskirts of the Twilight World? The wilds of the Twilight were something long since feared by its people. The beasts there grew from darkness and fed off light. They wished to covet whatever light remained in their hearts, so built walls of black stone that blocked out all light, and sheltered them from the wills of the terrible beasts of the darkness. Tambre cheered and jumped up, but startled when the guardian's voice called, even closer this time.

"Whoa! Time to go!" The Banshee hurried around Link, with his short legs, and climbed onto the beast's back, much like he has seen Midna do.

"H-hey!" She sputtered at Tambre's forwardness, though she would guiltily admit a bit of secret pleasure in being the only one allowed and capable of such privilege with the hero, her friend. Tambre grinned and turned his head toward Midna. He was energetic, and always raring for some sort of adventure, it would stand to reason that was what caused him to fall prey to the sandworms.

"Well what are you waiting for?" He would cheerfully ask with his scratchy voice. He would pat Link's back, obvious room for them both. He grunted when his turban fell over his face. He giggled and pushed it up. Midna sighed and floated up.

"Watch yourself!" Midna warned as the Guardian neared them. The Twilight princess gripped Link's fur and twisted, the hero knowing well the wordless commands given by his partner and ally. Before the Guardian's hand was able to come down upon the wolf and grab the tiny Banshee from the beast's back, Link took off running. A growling bark ripped from his throat as he burst forward. The waters would splash and churn as the wolf sped back through the dark passage, and back into the twilight-lit skies of this world.

"Tambre!" The guard called as he slowed to a jog. He could only helplessly watch as the young Banshee was carried off.

"Leave him be!" the other guard called, as his partner turned to face him. "His grandfather apparently gave permission." The guard spoke as he walked over and patted his kin's shoulder. "We've high hopes for Tambre... after all he's the last of Lord Sheik's blood."

They could only watch as the small banshee and sacred beast rode off. The young boy was the son to their late Lady, daughter of the old Banshee elder, and last remaining link to one of the two families born of the Dark Interlopers.

Soon Link was once again racing across sandy dune fields filled with less agreeable members of the Banshee race. He charged forward and depended on Midna to veer him away from enemies within his blind spot as Tambre sat saddled between Midna and the wolf's shoulders. The young banshee rolled out the map and pointed his finger against the spot where the first Rune should be. He pointed his arm up and chuckled. "That's up there!" He giggled and rolled the map back up. "It's called Nodu'l Castle, it was the former Stronghold to Lord Sheik and those ….well that power is gone now, but there's been a lot of scary noises coming from there as of late!"

Tambre suddenly floated off Link and into the air. His motions were unsteady, but they held purpose. "Tambre!" Midna called as he floated up the cliff with ease. The Banshee giggled and pointed down. Midna and Link's eyes would follow toward a small gated entrance that was all but collapsed from the ages.

"There's an entrance there! I'll meet you guys on the second floor! It's way too spooky otherwise!" Before Midna and Link could protest the Banshee floated up and into the tunnel pass, where Link had earlier been tricked by the curtains that were swayed by the winds. Midna sighed and looked down, only to see Link's gaze poised in her direction.

"It's okay." She pet his head, knowing well what he expected. She could too float off and leave him behind, but she could never do that to him, for he had never left her side, even if she wished it. The wolf would growl at the affectionate touch, ill amused by the clearly condescending act. Midna chuckled in her light, reverberating tone. "Come on, yah!" The imp kicked at his side and he huffed, before taking off toward the black, shining stone mountains that surrounded the Nodu'l Castle.

Link slowly approached the ominous looking building. His paws would sink into the silvery-black granules of sand with every push forward, his pads gaining a sense of his surroundings and his strong, prepared body well-equipped for the travels. The howling winds would cut across the ground and whip up small spins of sandy tornados. The wolf would huff as the billows of dust carried into his snout. He shook his head and gazed about the steel gate that barricaded their newest path. He could smell strong scents that carried along the wind, but he also could catch the strong scent of magic. Given their adventures he could easily recognize the difference between the two. His eyes would trace along the black stone building and search for some sort of weak section that would allow him the opportunity to break in. Ever since he had first laid his azure eyes upon the structure he knew there was something about it that made it stand out from the Twilight Palace, yet at the same time it was so similar.

"Hey!" Midna called, his ears perking up at the feeling of her hands patting at his side. The wolf would turn his gaze toward the rusted anchors upon the gates. He would back up and lower his body against the ground. A growl would roll from his throat as Midna's claws dug into his fur and held tightly. The wolf would bark out and headbutt the gate with such force that he was thrown back and would roll against the sandy grounds, his fur now dusted with the silk-soft mineral powder. With a crash the gates hit the grounds with a muffled thud.

The wolf proceeded into the darkness of the castle. A chittering noise would soon fill his ears as the winds eerily twisted across the maze of corridors. He could feel as Midna's weight would occasionally shift on his back. He was much used to it so easily ignored it as he padded into the foyer of the castle of black stone. It was obvious it was long since abandoned. Silk nests made by Skulltulas native to the Twilight littered the walls and every empty corner they could reach. An ambient red hue lit the formerly dark castle, which caused many of the dark-dwelling fiends to hide out among the rubble and debris that littered the smooth, rune-patterned floors. As the hero padded on he looked to the ground and examined the runes. They looked familiar, a script he recognized.

"It's Hylian," Midna would speak up. "At least, a Hylian spoken by the People of the Shadows." She watched as the runes would go by, the wolf treading forward. The beast would turn his skull toward he sky and take note of the many, black-stone, interlacing bridges that would criss-cross between each floor until it reached the roof where, in the center, sat a great red pillar, surrounded by the stones of black fortune. It seemed much of the rune's body was protected by this covering of stone and cut clear through the center of the castle.

They would need to reach the basement to find the entrance, but it was not to be so easy. Many of the paths were blocked by massive amounts of debris that made passage impossible. They would need to search for another way. "Guys!" A familiar voice would echo from the upper floors. Link would shake his head and stumbled back a bit as he tried to narrows his eyes to better focus the tiny dot on one of the bridges. The red turban peeked out from between a pair of bars, along with his head and grinning features. He reached out his arm and pointed. "There's a path that way! Come on!" he hurried. "I found something neat!" he giggled and vanished from sight.

Midna sighed and shook her head. "What is he up to?" She would mutter and pat Link's head, the sacred beast shook his form, showing his dislike for the attention. She would smirk and hold onto his fur. "Well, let's go before he gets himself hurt." She insisted. Link would nod his head and turn down the corridor that the young Banshee pointed to.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	11. A Hero Trapped

**Chapter 11: A Hero Trapped**

The hero was thankful for the extra grip the metal hooks did for his traction. The castle was falling apart and many of the edges were unwelcoming to the extra weight of the hero. The structures would often crumbled under his paws. The halls were decorated with obscure carvings of stone that all seemed to hold an identifying design that marked them as Twili. He had since come to notice the repeating patterns in Twili architecture. At first he had merely assumed it to be the flow of abstract lights, but after some time spent he could now tell they were indeed patterns, but of what he was still unsure. The black walls of the halls took the hue of the eerie red that burned through the carved patterns of lines and each paw fall would echo as the extended claws of his hooks clicked against the stone ground.

The hero could feel the Princess shift uncomfortably on his back. He would agree: something was wrong. He could feel his grey fur standing on end and the princess' tiny claws digging into his fur. His nose had not once caught the scent of enemies, or anything _alive_ or dead. "There!" Midna grunted, her claws finally digging free of his warm coat. The hero's furry ears would perk and swivel toward the direction. His head soon followed and his azure eyes focused upon the doorway. He hoped it was not another hall that further thwarted his adventure.

The wolf shifted his weight and turned to walk down the newly discovered hall. As he walked down the red-hued halls his eyes would catch spots where holes had been drilled into the stone walls. Not so much _drilled_, but certainly something had bored into these walls. The statues that lined the halls grew more intricate in design. The once simple oval forms became more detailed _eyes_ that would sincerely chill the wolf to the bone. Midna seemed unfazed, but considering it was the art and decoration of her people, that and her worry was elsewhere...

The wolf jumped back suddenly. The surprised Twilight Princess strengthened her grip on the fur over his shoulder blades. She was suddenly at alert. Her sunset-colored eyes darted back and forth. She had heard nothing, nor had she sensed anything, but she would not put it passed her partner's animal senses. A soft growl rolled through his body. The wolf's black lips would pull back over his fangs as his cerulean eyes glared down the length of hall. When Midna focused she could see it.

At the end of the hall a strange light would pulse. She kicked her legs against the side of the wolf. Where it was once a condescending command of their former hostilities, it was now a silent suggestion that only the two could decipher, but Link would not move. Where the hero would typically move forward at the request, he stepped back.

_Heh heh heh heh!_

The sound reverberated off the walls. It was a rapid sound that stung the sensitive ears of the sacred beast, and grazed nails down the Princess' spine. What _was_ that? The hero was not sure, but he was not going toward it. The wolf's growls intensified and rolled out of his nostrils. He let out a strong _**bark**_ and kicked off the ground. He made a sharp turn and ran down the other direction. Midna looked back as the sacred beast charged away from the threatening form. Whatever it was, even Link had not been brave enough to face it. Her eyes narrowed, the form vanished as they fled. Was it because of her he did not face such risks? She could easily turn to shadow and vanish, but was he aware that her powers were drastically limited by this red light? Well less the red light, but more so its _source._

Midna turned her head forward, only to shout when Link slid to a halt and took a defensive position. He turned his side toward the enemy and lowered his body, fluffing his fur further to intimidate them. There it stood at the other end of the hall. It was that pulsing light.

_Where was it coming from? Why is it following...?_

It did not matter either way. Link turned and dashed into an open room. With an echoing _**crash**_ a large gate of ebony colored bars slammed down behind the wolf, nearly taking his tail. The beast tucked his tail and snarled. He looked back, and quickly realized he was trapped.

_Heh heh heh heh!_

The voice cackled. Link turned to face forward. The room was large and was strongly saturated by the bath of red light. The hero was on high alert and padded toward the center of the room where a strange red gem floated. Above them was an open ceiling where the pair could see the numerous paths of stone that crumbled to pieces without constant care. "Guys!" Tambre's voice rang across the air. The hero would swivel his ears forward, than up, his body having paused mid stride.

The Banshee had been running back and forth looking for a proper door to the pillar of red light, but he was blocked every which way. He had seen a door, but it had no power, for much like the Twilight Palace things ran on the energy from these strange patterns. Each running source of light was a beam of energy fed by a stone somewhere. The door Tambre had found was missing its stone, and there it was, floating below him! He set his spear down and lay on his belly.

The young Banshee stretched out his arm and pointed toward the stone. "We need that to open the door up here! Bring it—ouah!" Tambre suddenly shouted as he was shoved forward and clear off the platform.

"Tambre!" Midna shouted in worry, Link's bark following her cry of panic. The little Banshee just barely managed to grip the edge of the platform. What ever it was that had pushed him had launched into the air and was now falling down toward Link and Midna.

_Heh heh heh heh!_

It cackled as it landed with a _splurt_ and something hit the ground when it landed. Link opened his eyes and shook off the slime, which _stung_ quite fiercely. He padded back and looked up. The Hero was horrified to see a massive _eyeball_ staring at him, its pupil pulsating a deep red color, its body clear so taking onto itself the pinkish-red hue from the light it was exposed to. It had a number of strange forms floating around it made of the same slick, membrane covered secretions as it was, but they had a more amorphous shape and would bob and weave in the air: bouncing sporadically off of one another. The massive beast was known as a _**Wart**_ and was quite fond of pulling things off the ground with its stinging tentacles and into its slime covered body, for that's how it digested its prey.

Link swallowed and motioned his azure eye toward the red stone. The massive slime-covered floater blinked. Its eye would close and swim clear through its gelatinous body and resurface on the other side of its body where it would eye the stone. Every time it moved its body made a squeaking, squishing sound that went _heh heh heh heh._ The fiend's brow narrowed in clear offense to the object. Several of its tentacles shot out at the hero, who was quick to jump back.

The hero had not been quick enough for one tentacle made contact with his hind leg. The wolf's body stiffened as he let out a yelp and went crashing to the ground when he was unable to straighten out his legs to land properly. His body bounced and rolled once, but he was quick to recover. The Wart shot out its stinging tentacles at the stone and picked it off its forcefield and into its body where it seemed _pleased_ as its eye would turn up in cheer.

Tambre managed to pull himself back onto the platform where he scurried over to grab his spear and hold the source of light over his head. He watched as the Wart absorbed the stone, the object still visible in its clear body. "We need the stone! He'll destroy it!" A Wart's digestive juices were strong and were already deteriorating the stone. Link understood but there was a problem:

_Touching it was painful!_

The wolf growled, but stayed calm as he felt Midna's hand stroking the top of his head. Nothing would come of charging it head on. He looked over to the side of his leg. The fur was fine, but his muscles had only just stopped twitching. If he used the claws he would be fine, but he doubted his claws would do any damage to the blob of floating slime. Link's ears perked and followed the sizzling sounds overhead. His eyes turned up and caught the motion of the floating forms that surrounded the Wart. No wonder everything was falling apart in the castle. The Wart's excess forms were eating away at the stone.

It gave the hero an idea. He would be able to reach the stone if it floated toward the outer edges of the Wart's form. With his metal claws he would be able to slash it out, but he would be unable to hold onto anything with his jaws if he was carrying the stone, but he wouldn't have to if he could headbutt the weaker sections of wall and collapse it on the Wart. It would not only free him but if he could hit the Wart's eye he was sure he could kill it. The Wart burbled and _heh heh heh_ when it moved. This time the sacred beast was prepared and dashed out of the way of the attacking tentacles.

Tambre panicked and ran to and fro on the overhead path. "Tambre!" Midna called as Link dashed around the irritated Wart. Its appetite was whet by the stone and now it wanted some proper meat! Tambre whined and ran to the edge of the platform and peered down. "Get down here and help!" She knew he could float and though she did not want to put him in harm's way he was the only one of the two of them that could use their magicks. Tambre blinked and pushed his turban up so he could better see, his red hair threading out every which way from beneath the cloth.

"R-right!" He stammered and jumped off the ground. He floated off, his panic replaced with a sense of urgency. He gripped his sprear in his hands. He had to be brave... "Hiiya!" He shouted and slammed the spear into a section of rickety column. He stood vertically on the horizontal form and glared at it. They were depending on him. "Get-down!" he would grunt as he stabbed away at the already loose stone, which had been eaten away by the Wart's own gelatinous form.

Link saw his opening and snarled out. The stone had shifted to the outer edge of the Wart's membrane. The wolf held his breath, because he knew if he breathed in any of the fiend's form he would be paying for it. With a timed lunge the sacred beast kicked off the ground and slashed his paw at the Wart's side. The wolf's azure eyes went wide.

He missed. The Wart had seen him! That massive pupil had peered at the edge of its form and caught the beast's attempt to attack him. It moved its form and sent a stingy, slimy tentacle into the wolf's side. It was like being struck by lightning. The wolf yelped out in a deep, abrasive tone and slammed to the ground from his mid-air attack.

"No!" Tambre shouted out and ran to the end of his hanging column.

"Tambre keep it up!" Midna's voice called out. The young Banshee pushed his turban up and blinked his fiery eyes as Midna's form would raise as the wolf pushed to his paws. The sacred beast shook out his fur and snarled out. "It's going to take a lot more than that." Midna was aware of how strong Link truly was, and how stubborn he was. He wanted to defeat this enemy before it hurt her or Tambre, and being the selfless fool he was... he would never give up.

Tambre swallowed nervously. He had never seen such a brave Banshee before. Normally the ones that lived outside their village were very war-hungry and stubborn when it came to making friends or helping each other. He remembered when he would sit out on the coast and watch the Banshee that lived on the beach. No wonder no one survived long in the wilds... "I'll... try!" He went to run back up his column, but paused. He noticed something. There was a fracture in the black stone that ran all the way through to its center. "I, with all my might, will do it!" He pulled his spear over his head. "Hiya—ehh!" He slammed his spear into the deteriorated slab of stone. The crack grew, and split the stone from its foundation even further.

But it still did not move. Tambre narrowed his eyes and floated off the stone. "Move!" He yelled at the stone before he zipped forward and slammed his shoulder into the slab, rocking it. It cracked and splintered the rest of the way through.

The spire fell straight down. The hero did not move, and would wait as the Wart drew nearer. A few crumbles of debris landed atop the Wart's gelatinous form. Its single eye blinked and looked up, its tentacles stretched to grab its furry snack. _Heh heh heh_ it would squeak before a _slurph_ sounded. It would turn its eye to Link who now had the red stone under paw. The Wart could not act and soon found himself smashed under the spire, now a ooze puddle in the shallow pit of the room, the spire having landed perfectly center.

Tambre floated down and cheered. Midna and Link exhaled a breath they did not knew they were holding and looked up as Tambre drew near. The happy Banshee pulled the wolf's cheeks so the beast would face him and the young male planted a kiss on his nose, which caused the hero to huff and blush in embarrassment. Midna was about to protest the sudden affection, but soon found herself embraced by the hyper young, banished Twili.

"That was soooo cool!" He laughed and floated back slightly. Midna sighed and motioned her hand. The stone floated up from under Link's paw and in front of Tambre. The Banshee's mouth fell open at the trusting act: the darker Twili had offered him the object they needed to continue their adventure!

"That's what we needed, right?" The Twilight Princess smirked. Link pushed to his paws, the Twili much used to his sudden change in thoughts. The wolf padded toward the pool of goop, but was careful not to touch it. The Wart's eye had been crushed, so it was surely _dead_. The Hero would tilt his head. "Link?" Midna turned so she was straddling his back. The female Twili leaned forward to look over the wolf's shoulder as the Banshee floated over them both.

"Hey!" Tambre blinked his bright eyes and floated low to the ground before landing with a pitta-pat. He shoved the stone into his turban and took his spear out from under his arm. He motioned the weapon carefully, as to not bash his two partners beside him, and fished the metal plate from the ooze. He dropped it down and it had a green cloth hanging taut from it. "It's Wolfo armor." he spoke up. This had caused the Princess and sacred beast to blink, ever so slowly.

Tambre giggled and flipped the armor over to show the straps still intact. "The …old kingdom used armored Wolfos as guards. The armor was specially made to be resistant to magic. I guess the Wart was magic, but this one looks pretty new, it probably was hungry and grabbed one somewhere in the castle." He explained as he crouched to examine it.

Midna sighed and rolled her eyes. Link had sat to listen and inspect the armor with his sharper wolf eyes. Midna had lazily settled herself with her elbow on the wolf's head and her cheek rested in her hand.

It took a short time but they were able to equip the wolf with the armor. It wasn't great armor, but it covered the wolf's chest and sides with necessary protection. The green cloth that ran down his back and latched to the side straps served for Midna's saddle for now. The hero found it embarrassing and troublesome.

Midna patted his shoulders. "Don't worry, you may look silly but you're protected now." She grunted when Tambre jumped on Link's back behind her. She sighed and kicked at his sides. The wolf growled under his breath and turned to pad off toward their destination.

The paths only seemed to get more confusing, and dangerous. It seems with the Wart gone, all of its former prey sprang back to life and reoccupied the once lifeless castle. It took a great deal of time and effort, but the small group finally made it to the door that Tambre had found, and it stood many levels off the ground. It was vertigo-inducing. The wolf kept his wits about him as the two Twili floated off his back. Tambre reached into his turban and searched about. Midna offered him a questioning look, as if to say _'What else could you possibly fit in there?'_, but the question would remain a wordless quandary as the young Banshee managed to fish out the object. The two worked the stone into the door. With a _click_ the mechanisms inside the door began to twist and turn as the barrier rose from its frame.

The Twili floated in, and the wolf followed on foot. He had already gotten used to the weight of the armor; a seasoned warrior such as he had no trouble. It was a large opening, and unlike the inner parts of the castle he could smell the ocean easily from here. It was so odd how they smelled the same in either world, regardless of the walls they were forced to live behind. He looked around, but there seemed to be nothing amiss. When he stepped through the door he would find himself on a circular platform that spiraled all the way around the red rune, and down into the basement of the castle. With a strong _**swoop**_ the heavy door slammed closed behind them. Why did the wolf feel as if this had occurred once before? He had no time to think, for the familiar weight had settled itself on his back once more and he was trotting down the path, into the darkness.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	12. Heroic Complement

**Chapter 12: Heroic Complement**

The hero and his two companions entered the dark room. It was difficult to see, but the dim, red glow of the krikrin runes helped offer some level of sight. The walls of the room were carved with intricate symbols that, to the hero, looked vaguely familiar. The ceiling stood over 20 feet high and there seemed to be a structure hanging from it. Azure eyes would narrow as they tried to get a better gauge on the object. The male already had his share of wall climbing spiders, and was not about to allow himself to be ambushed.

Grey, almost silver, paws trekked forward. The wolf's ebony nails scraped against the stone floor and created a match-to-flint scraping noise that echoed across the room. Furry ears would perk up at the sound of Tambre's giggle, as his black lips curled back into a wolfish smile at the feeling of Midna's ire. She was like a big sister to the little one. She did not seem to have patience for the shenanigans she oft wrought upon the wolf affectionately. A deep rumble came from the wolf. Midna turned her glowing, fiery eyes to her partner in a glare.

"Are you laughing at me?" The Imp Princess questioned in irritation. Tambre was quite young and energetic. Perhaps Midna was jealous of its youth, not an age, but how one behaved. She had long since lost that joy and playfulness when she became a princess. It was hard, but she did take joy in seeing those she took care of happy and well, but as things were now she had failed them and put them in danger because of her ignorance, because she simply believed the _words_ spoken of the Banshee, and the _words_ spoken of the Light Worlders.

Before Midna could fall deeper into her self-wrought agony, a shadow stepped over her. Now Link had not been laughing, it was not that he was incapable in his shape, but he would not openly mock Midna considering her state of heart. He had been with her long enough to recognize her face of _guilt._ She had nothing to be guilty over, yet she choose to carry the burden of her past generations failing the people instead of taking what she could change now upon herself. That was something she would have to learn to do on her own willpower, but he would always be there to support her when she fell back. The krikrin above started to flicker out and dim...

The wolf had stepped over the Imp princess when she floated to the ground, unknowingly. She was mentally and physically weighted by her harsh thoughts and failed to recognize the danger of the environment they were now in. Tambre moved to cower in a corner. The Banshee was still young had has not yet assessed its true courage in the face of danger.

The sacred beast towered over the Twili and showed off his worth with a powerful howl. The sound rocked the tiny Imp who now found herself forced to peer around the legs of the wolf like the trunk of a tree. A deep snort was offered in return, followed by soft padding motions. From the darkness, into the dim, pulsing light of the krikrin, a figure slowly emerged. The beast stood on its hind legs, though it looked more monster then man. It was covered in plate armor on its shoulders and down its back. It had a hulking stance much like a Wolfos, but looked to wear armor similar to a Bulblin. Leather hung from its chest and it wore stitched leather pants, but instead of feet in booties the beast had hooves.

The beast had a deep jaw and nose snubbed back considerably, much like a pig. Deadly looking tusks poked up from the lower lips and curled up to its cheeks. Atop its head it wore a brass circlet and around its neck a heavy chain decorated with skulls that clattered when he stepped, only to flitter softly when compared to the noise the plate armor made. The beastman's face was painted with white markings and its fur was a deep maroon, almost brown, coloration.

"**So you are he, the sacred beast Master Ganon told me to watch out for."** The name sent chills up the wolf's spine, which was obvious by the manner in which his fur bristled and his raised hackles.

The beastman gave a throaty laugh. His ornaments chimed, armor clapped, as he allowed the deep belly laugh to rumble off his figure.

"**Be assured Master Ganon has not returned here, but 'tis not he you should worry about.**" The beast snorted deeply, its fleshy jowls bubbled with excess air and saliva. "**You stick your nose too deep beast. Turn tail now lest you face me in the future.**" The pig-faced beastman reached to his necklace of ornamental skulls and held onto one of them. On closer examination they were all specially carved, unnatural. The brute pulled his fat lips over the bone and blew.

It was a whistle. A devastatingly sharp sound violently bounced across the walls and high ceiling.

"**This will slow you down, by no means will I go against orders, but know well when the time comes, you and I will battle to the death.**" With that promise the beastman stepped back into the darkness as the last of the krikrin crystals' light faded away.

Before Link was able to retaliate the ground began to shake. Tambre cried out and scurried away. Midna floated up and landed onto her new saddle seat. The sacred beast was given a moment to groan at the indignation of the situation, but only that moment. A fiendish cry rocked the darkness a second time. Loose debris rained from the ceiling as the figure's head rose into a remaining crimson-hued light. It had a deep chest and two massive front legs that pounded against the ground like mallets. Midna looked around the room. Her eyes were born into the darkness so she had less trouble. She looked up and was able to recall the spires of small krikrin crystals staked and hanging from the ceiling.

"Tambre!" The princess called and pointed up to the crystals. "Light those!" The little Banshee had its staff and it would seem he was a bit more capable when it came to activating the krikrin stones.

Tambre crawled out from the cropping it had taken shelter in. The young Banshee pushed up the red turban from its burning eyes and peered up. They could see what Midna meant, but it could see what they could not.

"B-but..." Tambre tried to warn. Tambre lived in the darkness, unlike Midna who had some light to call her own.

"This is no time to be a coward Tambre!" Midna shouted and gripped onto Link's silvery fringes of fur on his scruff. The beast barked as he jumped back and took off running when the beast lowered its head to snap at him. It was like a man-eating plant, and reminded him of Deku Babas, except with thicker necks.

"T-this is a bad idea!" Tambre scurried out of its place of hiding, spear in hand. Tambre scurried across the room and floated off the ground when the beast turned to chase after Link.

The Banshee floated to the ceiling where the crystals hung. Tambre gripped its spear tightly in hand and would push its turban back into place, the cloth having gotten loose with all its running about. Tambre squeezed its eyes closed and held the staff of its spear tight.

"Sorry...I t-tried too-" it stammered and swung at the crystal. The krikrin dagger that tipped the spear and the krikrin stones that hung from the ceiling resonated with one another and both began to glow softly.

When a strong light radiated down on the beast, Link slid to a stop in horror. Midna held onto his fur like one holds to the reins of a horse. The beast was stories tall, and it had not one, but four heads surrounding its rounded body. Each head was eyeless, the darkness not affecting it in any way. Those mouthes were all filled with horrific looking fangs that gnashed at the air hungrily and dripped with a nasty looking drool.

The beast was known as a _**Manhandla**_ and it was a dangerous creature that was known for killing its prey by violently tossing it about. It had no eyes and easily got around in the darkness. Four heads think independently, yet they are a single entity and work together to capture prey or destroy any intruders into their territory.

The sudden explosion of light caused the beast to shake his head, momentarily blinded between switching from darkness to light. The sacred beast turned his head up toward the monster. Behind it sat the rune they needed to activate, but there was no going near such a thing with the Manhandla stomping its way around. Link's sapphire eyes widened as he turned to bolt right out of the way of one of the four heads, clearing the way to slam into him. The wolf had no time to consider what had just happened, or what he needed to do next; all that mattered to the beast was taking this monster down fast.

That would not be so easy. When Link dashed back out of the way of the chomping head of teeth and drool it chased after. Above Tambre tentatively floated, gripping the spear tightly to itself. Suddenly there was a flicker behind the Banshee. The Banshee turned in shock, horrified by the idea of being ambushed, but it was far worse.

"Oh! N-n-no!" The tiny Banshee stammered and moved to poke at the crystalized krikrin. It was overheating. The small ones like this on caverns got easily _tired_ and buzzed out. "M-Midna!"

Below the princess rode the beast as he dashed around the Manhandla's legs. She made sure to use her shadow magic to help him keep point and not be crushed under foot. When she heard her name called by a startled Tambre she would turn her head to look up, only to see his growing concern. Link was not a Dark Worlder. He could not see in the dark as they, and not as good as Tambre.

It was too late. The crystal flickered out and left the running wolf charging blind. Midna called out for the sacred beast to watch his turning and she pulled his shoulder's fringes as hard as she could, but even she was unable to see clearly in the darkness, of which she had grown unattached from after so long of clinging to the bit of light in the Twilight.

With a pained yelp Link was caught. Tambre floated to the closest crystal and hit it with its spear to resonate the two stones. The young Banshee turned its eyes to the ground and searched for the wolf and fellow imp. Tiny hands shot up to its turban and pulled it down at the sight. The wolf had been caught in the monster's jaws.

"Link!" Midna shouted as she held onto the saddle for dear life. She would not abandon him. She was not the same person she was back then. Things were different now. She cared about Link because of who he was and no longer concerned herself with what world he came from. He had touched her heart in many ways because he was always honest and earnest in his ways.

The Manhandla's other three heads roared while the one that bit down on the wolf sent the beast hurtling to the ground with a fierce slam. The beast's body bounced several times before it came to a halt just at the edge of the red light. For a moment the sacred beast lay there, motionless. Midna climbed onto his side and shook his lifeless form.

"Link!" The princess cried as the stomping beast drew nearer. Her hands dug into the Hero's fur and she continued to shake at him. "Please... I know I ask so much of you, but don't!" She floated over and took his head into her arms. "Don't leave me, please." She looked down to the wolf's face. The Manhandla's stomps grew heavier as it soon came to tower over the imp and wolf.

"Guys look out!" Tambre tried to call, but the light from the krikrin stone flickered out. The tiny Banshee grunted and floated as fast as it could to another stone.

_Please, please!_

They mentally begged.

_Let them be okay!_

When the Banshee reached the next stone it struck as hard as it could. Tambre blinked and floated around the ceiling. Tambre couldn't see beyond the massive beast's form. A sudden howl broke through the silence. The Banshee turned its sunset eyes down toward the open light. Wolf and companion charged into their haven. With a skill that greatly complemented one called by the title of hero, the wolf slid counter clockwise until his face was poised at the monstrous beast.

"Guys!" Tambre called excitedly. It could only watch as a serious expression befell the riding imp. The wolf lowered his body and bristled his fur and charged the beast.

With great focus the sacred beast charged the Manhandla. Link leapt into the air as the fierce, fang-filled head of the beast came down to attack. The hero used the claw-attachments to cling to the beast's sides and use this hold, and Midna's guide, to pull off a secondary leap straight at its head. Fangs and claws slashed across the eye-less face of the beast. The majestic creature of lore flew through the air and came to land on the stone ground with ease. The brute did not turn his head back to look upon the now angry, flailing beast. Midna kept her hold on the saddle and looked up Tambre.

"Keep the stones lit!" She called. The wolf snarled and dashed off as the light around them began to flicker and fade away. Tambre nodded, the Banshee knew its duty and would charge forward without question.

The beast would make use of his senses to dash around the beast. When Tambre activated the next source of light the wolf repeated his charge, latch and strike. It was affective, at first. Soon the Manhandla grew mad with blood-lusting rage. It roared out and now all heads were on the attack. The four heads flailed wildly and now bashed against the walls haphazardly. The tower in which the beast began its rampage, was already showing its age with cracked stones and trembling ground.

"No!" Midna called. "If he keeps this up the entire tower will collapse!" And there were no wiser words spoken.

The Banshee looked around and darted about looking for an accessible exit. Tambre floated to the high, open window. "Guys! We gotta get out!" Indeed they did, but how was the wolf going to make it all the way up there? Link felt a harsh pull on his fur which forced him to back step.

"Link!" The wolf's ears perked up to the princess' call. Her tiny arm pointed toward the Manhandla. "Do as before! Climb up!" It was a longshot, but it was their only way out.

The wolf wished that he still had his claw shots or this would be less insane! It was not to be squandered. Tambre settled itself on the ledge of the window, careful to hold its step when the Manhandla bashed about. The wolf lowered his center of gravity by crouching, until his belly touched the floor. He had one shot. The hero stilled and waited for his partner's signal. He trusted her and depended on her when he was a wolf, because she had her eyes on his back, and he on her front. They were a sword and shield, which was important when wielding a sword and shield was currently impossible.

It was as if time had slowed. He felt the familiar grip at his shoulder fringe. It was a split second reaction. His muscles tightened and his tail stilled. Black claws would dig into the grout the slabs of stone offered. The wolf charged toward the Manhandla as one of its many heads veered off to the side and gave him space to leap onto its fleshy form. Metal claws dug into its thick hide of grey, and back legs would push the brute off into a charge across the top of the monster's back.

"Midna! Link!" Tambre shouted. Link's left ear swiveled to the side just as Midna's grip tightened over his shoulder's fringes. One of the heads had turned and snapped at the wolf, mid-jump. The wolf had only seconds to react. He shook his body and rolled, which the Twilight Princess had not expected. She lost her grip and found herself rolling through the air, trying to regain her bearings.

"Link!" the imp shouted, only to turn and find Link snapped up by the tail. The head that caught him shrilled and raised. It dangled the wolf like bait, over the other heads which snapped like a ravenous Deku Baba. The imp launched toward the Hero at a breakneck speed.

The Manhandla dropped the hero into the mass of hungry, writhing heads.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	13. Hero's Charge

**Chapter 13: Hero's Charge**

"Link!" the imp shouted, only to turn and find Link snapped up by the tail. The head that caught him shrilled and raised. It dangled the wolf like bait, over the other heads which snapped like a ravenous Deku Baba. The imp launched toward the Hero at a breakneck speed.

The Manhandla dropped the hero into the mass of hungry, writhing heads.

Link was dropped into the mouths and swallowed. Midna's eyes widened in horror. Tambre shouted in sheer shock and horror as the wolf was downed in one bestial gulp. The imp turned to the Twilight Princess. Midna pressed her hands into her face, but she was given no time to mourn the loss of her precious companion, her dear friend before she was consumed in rage. The outcast Imp turned its amber orbs toward the Princess of Twilight and was terrified. Tambre floated back, gripping its spear with its tiny, trembling hands.

Midna's markings took a deep glow as dark energy flowed from her body. Tambre was dumbfounded. Magicks? But only members of the Royal Family could use the old, Dark Magicks that had cursed their people to the Twilight. It was a power not sealed, as the powers carried through their bloodlines. When the people split into the two families, only those that could recall the magicks were left to rule, while those who could barely float were sent into the outer fringes of the Twilight to eke out an existence.

That family had cast out Tambre's tribe, and killed their great leader. Midna- she was- one of them? Tambre's brows creased up slightly as tears stung the edges of its eyes. Betrayal. That was what burned the Banshee's heart.

"_**NO!**_" Midna shouted at the top of her lungs, holding out her clawed hands to either side of her form. A twist of ancient magicks whirled in her palms and encompassed her hands in a pure, cursed energy. The enraged Princess charged the Manhandla.

*** o * o * o * o * o * o * o ***

It was a suffocating darkness, but not like the darkness he had been cast into before. The hero was falling, at least it had felt like falling, now he was just floating on his back.

_Eaten!_

He recalled the Manhandla plunged him into the depths of its gullet, and he likely floated down into its belly now. The wolf blinked his azure eyes and tried to compose himself as he shifted his weight. His paws were in the air and seemed to struggle. He felt numb, but it was likely the shock from the poison used by Manhandla to seize their prey and prevent them from struggling.

_It worked well._

The sacred hero winced as he pushed his body to fight the paralytic poison. He managed to pull his long, grey-white legs against his chest before he was able to force himself to roll. It was an intense use of his acrobatics as the ground was unstable. His black pawpads pressed to the ground, only for a sneer to curl the lip of his muzzle and bare his pristine fangs, his blade when his hands could not carry the blade he was so used to. His mind distantly wondered of the Master Sword. Though evil had been cast from the land, he had come to regret his choice to let the holy blade rest. Without it he could not use the power hat flowed from his piece of the Triforce.

It was dark. There was no presence save for death in the bowels of this monster. When his senses slowly kicked back in he felt himself knocked back by the force of the scent that permeated the putrid pit. The hero felt his back arch and toes flex as he clawed into the spongy surface of the fiend's belly. He heaved out a gaging breathe as the foul fume invaded his sensitive olfactory organ. He could only thank the Goddesses that he had not eaten for a time and his own stomach lay vacant, unlike the Manhandla's...

It was too dark to see, and far too vile to sniff about. He felt his left paw warm up. He panicked, believing that some of that gastric juice had been released and began to digest him, but when he turned his nose down in a bout of instinct, he saw no acid. Luckily for the hero the Manhandla would take time to digest its prey, after all digestion took a large amount of energy. To the Hero's luck the beast was currently the fiend was preoccupied with fending off a very pissed princess.

*** o * o * o * o * o * o ***

Midna slammed her hands together and released a concentrated blast of the ancient magick into the monster, sending it hurtling toward the edge of the platform. A shriek rang from one of the three heads as it was landed upon. Midna had consciously sealed the magic she unleashed from the pieces of the Ancient Mask, but in her unfettered rage it had come undone; at least much of the seal had. The Manhandla stilled and the Princess floated to the ground, collapsing to her knees in exhaustion.

Her tiny body was not made for such power, which is why she kept this form while traveling the fringes. Minda sat on her knees, sobbing. Damn it all! Link...

_Why-?_

Tambre watched as the monster was sent across the floor and nearly to the edge of the surface. When the dust settled and the beast lay still, the outcast Banshee was able to gather its wits about it once more. Tambre pushed its turban off its face, as it had come a bit undone in the scuffle. The tiny outcast could not believe what it had just seen. Midna was of royal blood. Tambre inhaled deeply and gathered its courage. It gripped its spear and floated down to where the Princess lay broken.

Tambre's feet hadn't touched the ground in what felt like ages. Banshee typically only walked through the sands of their dark, barren landscape, so touching upon solid ground was unfamiliar and uncomfortable, but Tambre pushed these feelings aside and stepped forward. The spear tapped against the ground as the Banshee used it as a makeshift walking stick in the awkward terrain.

"It serves you right." Tambre huffed over the Princess hunched form. Midna stiffened at the cold words which fell from the Banshee's lips.

She had foolishly shown her abilities, but it was no excuse. There was no excuse for ever unleashing such a terrible power in anger. This had been the second time, and the second time it was for Link. The Twili had prepared for the cold words, ever the day Tambre found out who she was. She was the one that cast the Banshee from their home. Though it had not been the Princess directly, it was still her fault, and her blood, that carried the hatred of the Banshee. Even as Tambre stood there and accused her, she could not raise the wall she had so intricately designed to keep out the pain caused by the mere words.

There were no mere words. Words were a powerful thing; that was what she had come to believe. Link's strong silence had always instilled a confidence in her because he never spoke unnecessarily or without frantic warrant. When he did speak much more than just courage built up from her, but pride, and confidence as well as a sense of closeness she felt with few other humans.

No, Tambre's words hurt. They hurt far more than she could have ever accounted for. Midna brushed her tiny hands over her eyes and sniffled. She had a heart. Link had seen it enough times. She should try and look strong in front of Tambre, but she did not care. The Princes raised her head and floated off the ground.

Tambre looked up as the Princess rose form her knees. She held herself proudly and leered down at the Banshee with those fire-set eyes. The nerve the Banshee had built up to tell Midna off had vanished when amber was engulfed by fire.

_I don't care what you think of me._

That was what the tiny Banshee read in those hurt, distant orbs. What could they say to hurt the Royal even more so than she already did? Midna seemed to be fond of the sacred beast. The Hero was more than just a hero to her. The Hero was her friend, no, best friend. He was not a pet, or a Hero, or a companion. He was Link. Tambre looked away a moment, but blinked and perked up as its ears twitched from the base to the tips. Tambre were sorry, but something else, more important came to mind.

"He might be okay!" Tambre piped up. Midna pulled back in surprise at the outcast's exclamation.

"What do you -mean?" Midna hesitated. No, she could not raise her hopes.

"Manhandla don't immediately digest their food!" The Banshee floated up and held out its spear. "It'll be messy... but we can gut it!" Tambre smirked a bit. "Think a princess can handle it?" Tambre teased.

Midna furrowed her brows a bit as she held out her hand. She retracted the limb and pressed her palm to her chest. She scoffed. "You bet."

Tambre nodded and laughed, but the Banshee's laughter would not last long.

_IIIRRRYYAAAAAA!_

The Manhandla shrilled horrifically as it shifted from its stillness. Tambre shrieked and jumped into Midna's arms. The Princess narrowed her eyes at the reaction and quirked her lip in exasperation. She raised her brows and held out her arms, only to _drop_ Tambre. The Banshee yelped out in surprise before it recalled its ability to float and pushed itself back to Midna's level of flight.

Using its left and right head, the Manhandla pushed from the ground, the middle head acting like a balancing device and keeping it from bowling over once it was up. When the monster was finally right-side up it let out another ear piercing shriek that caused the Banshee to flinch, but Midna held her confidence and tied her hope on a string, tied to her heart.

"Tambre, you're sure Link is alright?" Her question was stern, but worry laced her voice and hope encompassed the very _thought._ Tambre nodded.

"You betcha!" It offered a thumbs up to the positive. "We're outcast after all," the reminder stung the Princess's heart. "We deal with these kidna fiends daily!"

Midna nodded and held out her claws, allowing lesser magic to cover her hands, so she did not risk overexerting this form. She could revert to her true form, but it would be useless in this place. It was too dark and hadn't the aura she needed to be at her full.

"Tambre...I promise I'll make things right again." She swore to no longer allow her brothers to live in such squallid conditions. No longer would she allow them to suffer for something their ancestors had done.

The Banshee smirked. "I know..." Because Midna was _kind _and_ gentle, _exactly how a Princess should behave. "Hiyaa!" Tambre zipped forward.

The Manhandla roared out and sent each of its heads out to attack the irritating bug in question.

"No you don't, take this! HA!" Midna held out her hand and released a burst of energy, followed by two more.

Tambre had to trust Midna. Sure she betrayed the Banshee's trust, but it was only because of the tension that carried down their generations. No, Midna was always a very kind Twili! She looked to the Hero with kindness where as Tambre looked to the hero and saw a shield, not someone's friend, someone's ally.

Tambre had to stay brave, because Link needed their help now! The three blasts of concentrated magic blasted each charging head of the Manhandla. Each blast would erupt in a burst of dark energy, which would collapse in on itself and erupt violently in front of the teeth-filled faces.

"Give Link back!" Tambre shouted as the Banshee twisted in flight to avoid the falling heads as they fought to regain their senses. "Hiyaaa—eeha!" The Banshee's spear stuck into the Manhandla's neck, right at the point of its gullet.

*** o * o * o * o * o * o ***

_**Hero**_

Link looked down to his left paw as the symbol of the Triforce appeared. He perked his dark-grey ears and heeded the call of his title. Yes, he was here.

_**You wish to be their Hero, yet you no longer hold the power...**_

How could he be a true hero? With no power he was but a farm boy that could fight off Bokoblins and Deku Baba.

_**Power does not make a Hero. You still carry the knowledge held in the Sacred Blade... you merely need to apply that to you: the wielder of the weapon.**_

Link furrowed his brows a bit. He still had his power? Of course he did. He looked down once more and raised his paw so it sat above the ground, closer to his eye level. He still had his mark, he still had his courage, and he still had a Hero's pride.

_**Take unto yourself my Power Hero. Awaken the Three Goddess who had sealed themselves between the Two Worlds, and awaken the Power of the Hero.**_

The sacred beast nodded. He knew that something had brought him back, and it was not merely the whim of a Princess. He closed his eyes and pushed away the horrid stench that filled his nostrils. He concentrated on the power in his mind. He felt a harsh funnel of energy begin to swirl beneath his paws. His sapphire-blue eyes snapped open. His ears perked as his body slumped down into an attack position. At the end of his nose he could scent it. A wind, that overpowered the stench of the Mnahandla's bowels, filled his nose. His eyes narrowed in concentration before he broke out into a run.

His body glowed with a pale-green energy before he was thrust forward at a high, almost sonic, speed. He let out a howl as the energy continued to swirl, in an almost drill-like motion, with the narrowest point at the end of his nose.

_Hiyaaaa—eeha!_

Tambre was thrown back with a violent force as the hole the outcast had punctured into the Manhandla spread apart and was violently slashed open. The two imps floated with their mouths agape as the Hero exploded from the monster's chest, leaving behind him ribbons of flesh and guts. The beast roared out in agony, its insides sliced by the Hero's charge.

"Link!" The Imps called, but returned to fighting stances when the monster began to violently flail about. It began to rampage.

The Hero landed on all fours and snarled as he glanced back over his shoulder at the fiend. The sacred beast whipped around and charged the three-headed creature. Once again the energy began to surround the Hero. The Imps' eyes widened in shock. The creatures of darkness could easily recognize the light as the Light of the Goddess Farore, who was said to touch grass onto the Human world, a gift they had lost when the Twilight washed over the plains.

The hero rushed the Manhandla. Now accustomed to its erratic movement, his sharp wolf eyes were kept on each step and whip of its head. The beast ripped past the monster several times, using the burst of magic to boost his speed and the shield of windy blades to assist his fangs in the attack. The first pass was at the monster's left, than front, and finally the previously wounded gullet.

The Manhandla roared and flailed about and finally collapsed. Its body melted and the energy concentrated into a heart-shaped crystal. The wolf stood there panting as he burned out every ounce of Magic he had to his name. With a snort and rough shake of his mane and form he panted out, allowing his tongue to loll in a playful manner as he looked to Midna.

_Sorry I was late._

Midna smiled weakly and floated to him. She punched his shoulder, pouting at the entire, harrowing experience. "Stupid wolf..." Link frowned seeing the tears fall from her eyes. The Princess wiped away the relief of her pain and pushed forward to wrap her arms around that fluffy mane the best she could. "But you're my stupid wolf."

Link folded his ears back and lowered his head. He had not meant to cause her duress, but he was glad she and Tambre were alright. Midna floated up and jumped on Link's back, making sure to grip the edge of the saddle. Tambre floated off in the distance, arms folded behind its back. Midna looked over to the young Banshee.

"Tambre...hurry up and get on. We have to go, this place is unstable." The princess reminded. Tambre looked up, seemingly happy. With a giggle the Imp charged forward and dropped down on the saddle behind Midna, making sure to give the Princess a biiiiig hug.

Link raised a brow in silent contemplation. Minda shot a weak glare at him. Tambre was young! She kicked at the wolf's sides in jest. "Don't forget to pick up the heart container."

Link rolled his eyes, well aware of the routine and how this and that went. He padded over to the source of energy and snatched it up before he turned and made his way to the fallen pillars to climb his way out of the window. After they were upon the edge of the window, the pillars in the room behind them collapsed in on itself. Midna pointed off, toward the window opposite of them. They needed to make their way to the bottom of the castle so they could reach the coast. With a few jumps Link made his way toward the opposite window and back into the castle. Now all they needed to do was make it to that gate.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**(A/N: Magicks: Ancient magic, Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


	14. A Heroic Myth

**Chapter 14: A Heroic Myth**

They were finally able to make it to the gate. After a few fumbling tries Tambre managed to find the mechanism for the gate and heaved it open. Divine beast and Twilight companions entered the tower which housed the krikrin Rune. The stone stood over fifteen feet tall and its body was as black as the stones found along the coast. The very top of the stone burned a deep crimson. The light pulsated like the beating of a heart. Tambre floated off the hero's back at the sight of the humbling pillar. This had once been the source of their hope, but had turned into a symbol of their foolish greed. Tambre wanted to change things. The Banshee were not the people they once were. Sure, the old man still held a grudge, but they no longer wished to live outcast in the dark sands. As Tambre continued to float around the pillar, the divine wolf perked his ears when he felt Midna's grip tightening in the mane of his fur.

Azure eyes rolled up as his head turned slightly to better view the rider on his back. Something worried the princess and the hero shook out his head to grab her attention. Midna parted her lips before she let out a sigh.

"We had to come here using a portal," Midna noted, as if Link had forgotten. The wolf looked forward at the young Banshee as they seemed to examine the pillar with uncertainty. He gave a nod of his head. The princess would continue. "When the Banshee were caste out, it was at the peak of the in fighting. I was not yet born, but it had not yet become a true civil war. I was told we were fought over the false light. They say the goddess discovered our deeds. Rumors rose that it had been Lord Sheik in a fit of anger who had been turned upon by his brothers."

Link tried to understand. He remained silent as a picture of the events drew itself in his head. Visions of Banshee and Twili standing against each other before a great orb of light. The princess looked down and tightened her grip around the wolf's fur. "But the sages had spoken apologies, saying it had been their fault after sealing Ganon. There had to be some connection..." She trailed off, her worry growing as she knew something was missing from the puzzle. Link did find it fishy. The light vanished around the same time Ganon was sealed, before infighting turned into a true civil war.

"Back then," Midna continued. "We lost our light and with it went much of the land. A darkness so thick, that traversing it means death. We have portals scattered around certain areas, where seals from the royal family marked stone platforms." The one on the beach, was it hidden by the sand? The seal of the Royal family? "The stone mask." She helped remind him. "The marks carved into the stone mask," She raised her small hands to her face. "The eye, it is the symbol of our family. Many leaders born were given visions of prophecy." She smiled sadly. She was not one of the leaders granted such vision. Link now clearly saw why it was she sought the power of the forbidden magic of her tribe. She felt inadequate as a leader, but in his eyes she was a true leader, capable of sacrificing herself for her people.

He did recall that there was a darkness beyond the twilight, but he merely thought it was the way the light danced. It was supernatural? Much of the Twilight world resembled the world of Light, though much of it was left unexplored by the hero. The Twilight world was the reflection of the world of Light. Bathed in the warm glow of Twilight, the inhabitants were cursed to remain in the shadows of the Hyrule created by the Goddesses. Midna turned her head up at Tambre as the small Banshee floated up to the top of the pillar.

"I can see why he was entrusted to us." The Princess softly offered her piece of wisdom, though the hero would likely need things further clarified. Midna pet his head. "Because we can't fight forever. I would like to bring my divided people back together..." She floated off the hero and made he way to the pillar to examine it with the younger imp.

The wolf shook his head, shaking his dust-grey clear of debris, though he would need a good run through water after that dank mess which was the beast's belly. He shuddered and padded forward on his large paws. The light clicking of his nails disrupted the silence of the red-tinted tower. The divine wolf came to a stop at the pillar's base and gave it a curious sniff. It gave off a magical odor, a familiar one. Was this the same magic Midna used during that fight? It was a harsh sight. He had witnessed her at her limit, her weakest. He had been too weak himself to be strong for her. He had doubt he would be able to overcome the darkness that spread over the world of light, and he had become doubtful of Midna's ability. He felt burdened to fight because he thought she was not strong enough to stand up without him, but she was. She was willing to throw everything away to save them, her people. Without her courage he was sure his would have wavered in the face of the monstrous enemy.

This rune was the one they sought, but... how exactly were they going to turn it off? The wolf sat back on his rump and looked to Midna and Tambre who floated high off the ground, likely deliberating the same thing. "This is strange." Midna leaned back and crossed her legs as she lounged in the air. The princess' left elbow came to rest in the palm of her right hand. She scratched her chin as her sunset eyes squinted in thought. "There is no writing on this. It's a rune, but there are no carvings or incantations." The shrunk, sealed princess pondered their predicament.

While she queried over the quandary, Tambre floated to the glowing apex. With spear in hand the Banshee adjusted its turban which had come loose during the scuffle, but it was something that required two hands. The banished Twili moved to put its spear beneath its arm before moving to properly redo the red wrap of cloth. When the young rapscallion twisted to tuck the last stretch of fabric the tip of the spear, where the red stone was bound to, tapped against the larger krikrin. A loud hum reverberated through the silent bastion and the large stone crackled and dimmed. Tambre leapt back and Midna and Link looked up to the younger member of their growing troupe. The Banshee blinked their fiery eyes and zipped from side to side until they hovered just a few feet from the rune. An idea came upon the youth.

"Hey!" Tambre shouted and held up the staff with delight. "If it worked with the smaller stones...!" Tambre giggled and turned to fly from the stone. With a sharp spin the Banshee faced its greatest opponent: the Ancient Krikrin Rune. With spear poised toward this _enemy_ the youth charged. "Haaaaaa~!"

"Tambre wait!" Midna's warning was amplified by the sharp _bark_ that escaped the wolf's jaws. The hero was surprised at the action and worried what repercussions could come if the smaller stone came into contact with the larger one! The two turned their eyes from the headstrong Banshee. The spearhead met the solid Krikrin rune with a reverberating hum that filled the room with a gonging sound. The beastly hero folded his ears back as his body completely recoiled in response to the drumming sounds that made his sensitive ears want to bleed.

The sounds did not diminish.

In fact, as the sounds bounced off the walls of the tall tower they seemed to increase and decrease in speed and frequency, and even draw out. Heads turned and twisted. It sounded familiar, like speaking, but... "It's ancient Hylian!" Midna called out. Being from an ancient tribe as the Twili was, the old tongue was more familiar to her than it was to Link or Tambre. After a moment, Link noticed an older dialect as well, though he was not well versed in the old tongue to truly translate the speech, which seemed to be attempting to pass on a message. Midna floated up higher to catch a better pitch. "I can hear it..." As Midna spoke Tambre and Link looked to the Princess as she began to translate.

_These lights are a blight upon the land, swallowing the light left by the Goddess. Do not believe her words, for they are poison upon this land of ours. We were once great, nearly free. Find Gaebora! Find him to learn the truth of that day!_

When the humming finally died down the krikrin rune's light began to fade away until the entire tower was stilled and in darkness. The Banshee and Twili had no problem seeing in the darkness, but neither did the divine wolf. The ancient words spoken by the voice were unsettling. Had he been trapped there, waiting? Were they waiting for someone to break the seal on the rune before their message could be spoken? "There's no point in thinking about it now." Midna's voice became clear to the wolf, as did the weight of her body on his back. He had drifted in thought and had not realized her hasty return to his side. The wolf turned his head to the side to look at the princess with an upturned glance. She smirked and gave a shrug. "It's only a piece of an ancient struggle. Let's go back to the Banshee's camp and ask the old man about it." Midna looked up.

Her action caused the hero to follow her gaze. When his nose pointed up toward the ceiling, there Tambre could be seen floating, bobbing mid-air as if also deep in thought. They had a cold feeling on their skin. The young Banshee was called to by the princess. Their fiery eyes widened at the summons and looked down toward the princess and her loyal hero. The Banshee quickly glanced at the rune. A face had faintly appeared for a moment. It bore a striking resemblance to their father... "C-coming!" They squeaked before floating down to the warrior and princess. The wolf raced across the sands and made his way back to the Banshee's cove city.

**Ho ho... so you have managed to turn off a stone. I congratulate you.**

They stood before the old Banshee. Tambre sat on the armrest of the old Banshee's wicker throne as they seemed to be working on its spear. The krikrin spearhead had come loose so the young Banshee was currently binding it more tightly. Compared to the old Banshee, Tambre was very small, a little shorter than Midna. The old one's long fingers clasped at his armrest while the other hovered by Tambre and gently brushed at the young one's head.

**Do you plan on continuing? It will only become more dangerous.**

The old one would give them one more chance to decide, but Link knew Midna already made her choice. Even so she looked down to the divine wolf, hovering at his side. The hero nodded his head, promising to help her to the end. After all he would no longer be a hero were he to abandon her simply because of a little trouble. Midna looked to her grandfather and shook her head. "There is no way we can give up now." Without the stones sealed they would not be able to stop the darkness that was swallowing the world of the Twilight. The enemy fed on this permeating darkness that flooded in from the prison that once held the Dark Prince Ganon. The old Banshee's face twisted up, his pale-grey lips curled up as he brushed what appeared to be wraps similar to Tambre's turban bound around his face.

After the wolf grew used to the strange light of the Banshee's home he could better see the old one that even Midna seemed to be wary of. His ears were long, similar to the Midna's in her lesser form, but they were ragged along the edges. Over the visible left eye the glowing marks noted on the Twili seemed to still mark the old one, remnants of his former life. The carving-like marks traced down to the side of his arm and chest, stopping just above his hip. Around his waist was a tattered red cloth the Banshee wove from the tame Red Skulltula. His feet, like Tambre's, ended in a curl of shadow which seemed sewn to the ground. Two long canines protruded from his lower lips and pinched against the edge where his nose ended. That eye seemed to glare at Link. He did not like the feeling. It was as if the old man sought to gaze into his soul. There were things even the hero was ashamed of and never wanted revealed. His dark, inner thoughts of his dear friend in earlier times. He thought badly of the people of Shadow before he met their true forms, before he learned that they had been cursed by this darkness.

The Banshee before them too suffered a curse: a life in the darkness, far from the light of the Twilight. They suffered years of degenerating, yet still they seemed to have fought to keep a semblance of their former lives. He too carried the burden of not realizing there were more people to save. The hero held himself resolute. This was what he promised. The old Banshee used his long index and thumb finger to grasp Tambre's tiny head. The little Banshee squeaked in surprise and giggled when they were picked up by the old one. He tossed Tambre up and floated the young one over his palm. The energetic Banshee giggled the entire time.

**Understand the animosity we still carry for the royal family. If any here were to find out the kingdom was in such peril, they would indeed take advantage of it. This old man sits on a crown the people placed on him. The one to suffer that burden when I am gone...**

Midna looked away harshly. She understood! "You needn't worry." She bit through her fangs. "I will end this darkness and return everyone to the Twilight..." Her words reached the cheerful Tambre whose mirth calmed. Were these words heartfelt? Did Midna really mean to-?! The tiny one could not contain the boundless energy gifted to them and lunged at Midna, wrapping her in a hug laughing.

"Do you really mean it?!" Tambre took the princess' hands and danced around in the air, to her great surprise. The wolf took a step back and raised his tail at response to the sudden excitement. The wolf turned his head to the old Banshee. He did not look as pleased. Link huffed and shook his head, alerting Midna of his more human thoughts. The imp princess peeled the Banshee's arms from around her waist and floated up to the old one's level.

"Is the map you showed us earlier accurate?" the princess asked. After a moment the old one opened his palm to reveal the view of the Twilight Kingdom.

**These are ancient maps, young princess. Do not question the authenticity of my treasures. **

The hero seemed to be eyeing one place in particular. The old one raised his brow and sneered at the divine beast's azure gaze. Link padded forward, pulling himself with his heavy paws. His head raised so his nose was aligned with the map. Midna's eyes followed her companion's motion. She floated down to sit at level with the map. She recognized it as well and floated back, understanding his thoughts. Link's eyes came upon the place where he remembered the Temple of Time had stood. Midna crossed her arms over her chest. She felt the hope radiating off the wolf. It was the place the sacred sword lay, the only thing that could fight back the darkness and help him cling to his human form.

"Link..." She floated down and placed her hand on his nose, which caused him to huff and try to shake his head to remove it, but her hand remained, she even added her second hand and laid it on his lower jaw so he could still and gaze into her eyes. "This world, it is but a shadow of yours." Her words were a soft whisper, but his wolf ears easily caught every syllable of her Hylian. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in gentle pity. "I'm sorry." She kissed his nose before she pushed up and dropped onto his back. The action forced a growl from his body, as a groan of irritation was difficult to churn from a wolfish maw. "Let's go." Her words were heavy with regret.

Perhaps the hero held his hopes too strongly. He had not meant to make her feel as if his current form was a burden. Though being human had its conveniences, he understood that her powers were limited in the darkness. She was strongest in his shadow, no matter which shadow it was. Tambre dropped onto his back behind Midna and hugged her tight. The Banshee seemed more excited than usual. "Let's go!" The talk of the Banshee returning to the Twilight had raised the young one's spirit.

Midna twisted her hair and formed a portal that would return them to the Castle grounds. The imp kicked at Link's sides to indicate the portal was stable enough for him to jump through. At the command he pushed forward with a snarl and leapt into the portal. It closed behind them and left the old Banshee sitting and wallowing in his ancient grudge.

"Master-?" A voice carried to the old leader from the entry of his dark cave. Slender fingers raised to quiet the worried voice. "Master." The figure bowed. "Shall we proceed?"

**With the children playing, we will have time. Begin the infiltration, but merely observe for the time being.**

The old Banshee gave his command and sent off his subordinate. He reached under his tattered wrap toward his right eye. A loud sucking sound popped as he seemed to have pulled an object from his skull. As he lowered his hand from the cloth he held cleansed between his shadow-wrapped claws what looked to be an eye, but on closer inspection it was a purple orb with an eye-shaped symbol carved into its surface.

**I have seen the future, and it is a bleak one for our kin. We shall not be erased from history as the name of Lord Sheik had been. We shall raise again!**

He held out his hand as if pulling the air to his command. The motion caused the shadows to dance around him and from his very shadow rose a dark figure who dropped to their knees at the old one's presence.

**Interfere. You have seen what my eye has and know the darkness inside of the hero's heart. Feed from it, grow, replace him.**

At his command the shadow melted into the ground and vanished, off to heed his creator's command. The old Banshee sat with the eye in his claws. He carried the Power of Prophecy. He could see a future with no Banshee, no Kingdom in the Sands. He would protect his people from the Darkness and the Twilight. All that would remain would be the Shadows. The Shadow Folk would remain to reclaim this world, and win the heart of the Goddess so they could find peace in the Realm of Light.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

The portal spat out hero and companions back at the Castle grounds where the journey had begun for Link anew. He looked back to Midna who was trying to push Tambre off the divine beast. The wolf folded his ears down and narrowed his sea colored eyes at the imp. The princess glared over at him.

"Do not look at me so! It is invasive! This little – one!" She grunted out and managed to push the giggling banshee from her side. Tambre floated off the hero and looked around. They had never been to the castle grounds before. In fact they had never been out of the beach, shielded by the darkness.

"Whooaa!" With spear in hand the tiny Banshee made motion to launch off for an exploratory adventure, but was stopped with Midna grabbed their ankle to pull them back. "Ack! Hey! What's the big idea!?" With complaint in mouth they pushed up their turban, which had been jostled in the lurching motion.

"Look," Midna began. "I know you're excited but we have to stop this evil from spreading." Her face was serious and her tone stern. The young Banshee floated down a bit, weighed by the words spoken. "Link's world is in danger because of things both our people had done in the past. We have to right these wrongs..." Her voice softened as she saw the child's face twist in guilt. The princess sighed and smiled softly. "After we save the world, you I'll show you around..." Tambre brightened up.

"Really?!" She made it sound so easy! "Promise!?"

Midna laughed and tugged at Link's triangular ears. "Sure, I think our hero has gotten quite good at saving the world!" Link growled at her teasing motions. He knew she was trying to keep Tambre in good spirits. She had a good heart; a big heart for such a small body. Link suddenly yelped in pain when he felt his ear pinched. He glanced up. His face spoke what his words did not. "I know you're teasing me!" The Princess asserted. The group laughed and prepared themselves for the long trip ahead.

They were heading south to what Link knew as the Faron Woods. Was it the same in the Twilight world? If it was just the shadow of his home, what would remain, and what would be different? The hero was full of excitement, but he was also anxious. What would he find there? The shadow of the Temple of Time... Did the sword still sleep?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by Mezzopiano)**


End file.
